Corazón de Dragón
by Ayhna
Summary: Las leyendas hablan de los Dragones Mágicos, criaturas que podían ser inmortales. Dedicados al cuidado de la tierra sagrada de Avalon, podían salvar de la muerte a un humano, compartiendo su corazón con él... Pareja establecida, HG
1. Dreykho

Corazón de Dragón

Disclaimer: nada de lo que ven aquí nos pertenece. El título y parte de la idea es sacada de la película del mismo nombre, y los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling ¡

Fic conjunto escrito por Ayhna y Lourdes Ariki

Advertencia: para los que entraron sólo por creer que éste era un Harry/Draco, entérate de una ves que aquí no tienes nada que leer.

Cap.1 Dreykho

Suspiró, recostándose en la raposa corteza de aquél árbol. Si seguía así, al levantarse su espalda quedaría pegada al roble, pero no podía evitarlo. Era extraño como las cosas perdían su sentido al pasar los días...y al final, sólo quedarían Sirius y sus recuerdos. Sirius, que por su culpa estaba muerto. Sirius..

Si tan sólo hubiera puesto un poco más de empeño en sus clases de Oclumancia. Pero no, pensó que le sería útil a los de la Orden tener alguien que pudiera ver los ataques mortifagos, o las reuniones. E ilusamente, cayó en la trampa de Voldemort.Se dejó influenciar por aquellas ilusiones, y ahora su padrino estaba muerto. Nadie podría quitarle de la mente que habí sido por su culpa.

Y no sólo su pérdida, sino el haber arriesgado la vida de sus amigos y los que vinieron a buscarlos luego. Por su estupidez e inmadures, había perdido al que fue como su padre. Su última esperanza para no tener que vivir con los Durslyes... agachó su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Se había subido a la misma rama por la que años pasados había escapado de Destripador, el perro de Tía Marge. Sólo que ahora quería escapar de los recuerdos, pero no podía.

Harry filtró su vista entre las hojas, y miró la infinidad de casitas iguales. Pensó en la cantidad de "ecosistemas" individuales, y se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era el entorno que transitaba. Pensó en Voldemort como un terrorista muggle, y se sintió como un inútil telespectador. A final, dudaba ser realmente de importancia. En estos pensamientos divagó hasta la noche.

Medio dormido, un ruido alertó sus sentidos. Abrió los párpados, dejando ver un par de esmeraldas que buscaban en el aire aquél desperfecto que le inquietaba. Las ventanas de todas las casas brillaban como amarillos cuadrados recortados en cartulina negra, lo que significaba que era la hora de la cena.

De pronto, primero con un frío que calaba los huesos, seguido de las voces de sus padres y la imagen de Sirius cayendo por el velo, comprendió. Y no hizo falta ver más allá de dos o tres encapuchados para alarmarse.

-Dementores y Mortifagos..!- exclamó, saltando al suelo. Ahogó un grito al sentir sus huesos crujir, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Su varita estaba en su habitación, y sin ella..

-Expelliarmus!- Harry se agachó justo a tiempo. Entró por una ventana cercana, rodando. Se escondió debajo de una mesita del salón, escuchando los gritos de sus tíos y su primo. Se escabulló hacia las escaleras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y el corazón encogido. No quería ni imaginarse lo que les podían estar haciendo..

No era justo!! Ahora atacaban su casa, y seguramente matarían a casi todo el distrito de Surrey por su culpa. Desearía desaparecer...Vio el teléfono en el pasillo, y un foco de esperanza cruzó por su cabeza.

-2,2,3,4...Si? Señora Figg??- exclamó asustado. Estaba por hablar, cuando escuchó desesperado.

-_Hola, soy Arabella Figg... Ahora no estoy en casa, deja el mensaje después del tono y haré todo lo posible por..-_ cortó de inmediato, mirando con terror las escaleras, por las que sentía pasos apresurados subir. Tenía que llegar a su habitación, y encontrar su varita...

Irrumpió en su habitación con la fuerza de un huracán y la vio, descansando en el escritorio. Unas cuantas palabras bien dirigidas y tendría una oportunidad de soportar hasta que llegaran los de la Orden..

Contario a todo lo que hubiera pensado, no se encontraba sumido en la desesperación. Lo envolvía un aura de triste resignación, y le importaba poco si lo mataban. Así todo terminaría...y podría ver a sus padres, y a Sirius...

Metido en esos pensamientos, y con la varita a centímetros de distancia de su mano, lo encontró el mortifago que lo seguía, el cual no dudó en utilizar su magia.

-Avada Kedavra!!- la maldición asesina se dirigió al chico que se volvió asustado. Una misteriosa explosión circuló el ambiente, y luego no supo más.

Una sensación cálida lo embargó, y el dolor en su cuerpo fue menguando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Sentía algo raro en su pecho; quizá así se sentía uno al "volver a nacer". Gimió bajito.

-Veo que por fin te has despertado..- sonó una voz que lo llenó de tranquilidad, como si fuera parte de él- comenzabas a preocuparme, pensé que había llegado tarde- comenzó a recordar los sucesos en Privet Drive, y abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando ajustarse los anteojos, sorprendiéndose al notar que podía ver perfectamente, y no los llevaba puestos.

Al parecer, se encontraba tendido en un suave lecho, en una cueva, y un tibio fuego crepitaba a su lado. Más allá se veía la salida, por la cual alcanzaba a ver las estrellas brillantes como nunca, titilando en una misteriosa danza. Se sentó, y buscó al que le había hablado. Sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

-Si, al principio duele- comentó la voz- pero es hasta acostumbrarnos. O eso me han dicho..

-Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, una ves que encontró una posición cómoda. Escuchó una risa baja.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Inténtalo- le animó el chico, algo divertido. Por alguna razón, se sentía en confianza con aquél desconocido.

-Bueeno, si insites..-comentó con voz cantarina. Harry se estremeció al oír grandas pisadas, y el movimientos lento de algo pesado al arrastrarse. Tuvo que tragarse un grito al ver la cara de su interlocutor. Éste hizo una mueca burlona, si es que eso era posible en alguien como él- si, soy muy guapo, verdad?. Quieres un autógrafo?- el "niño-que-vivió" se sonrojó.

-No..bueno, es que eres..-tomó aire- un dragón.

-Ah!- el dragón se sentó, con un tono de resignación impregnado en su voz- si, ese pequeño detalle..todas sales corriendo- le guiñó un ojo.

-No..bueno, digo, no creo que seas feo para los de tu raza- dijo, tratando de enmendar su error. Pero la criatura rió despectivamente.

-Supongo que sí, tan lindo que soy..sino fuera por el hecho de que soy el último de los míos. Los que tú conoces son los dragones comunes- agregó al ver la cara intrigada de Harry- nosotros éramos los mágicos. Pero dime, porqué no salimos unos momentos? Es una noche preciosa..

-Si, claro- le respondió. Cada ves la punzada del corazón iba disminuyendo, y para cuando salieron a la luz ni la sentía. Miró asombrado a su alrededor; se encontraba en la parte más alta de una isla, al parecer desierta. El único indicio de vida eran las ruinas de un castillo, y las ocasionales columnas de piedra que se encontraban desperdigadas por ahí.

-No me los comí, lo juro- parlamentó con voz solemne el dragón.

-No pensaba eso- se defendió Harry, aunque no era del todo cierto. Se volvió a verlo, y entonces aprovechó la brillante luna para observarlo mejor.

Era un dragón marrón, con una corona de púas blancas que comenzaban por el hocico, extendiéndose por toda la columna y la cola, terminando en el nacimiento de una especie de membrana gruesa color ámbar en punta de flecha. Las alas, de un color rojizo, guardaban cierta familiaridad con la de los murciélagos, y eran traslúcidas. La criatura, en cuatro patas, las tenía dobladas en torno a sus costados, dándole una apariencia de pato, porque el largo cuello se doblada como los de aquellos. Para dar una idea, debía de medir lo mismo que dos caballos, uno detrás del otro. Sus oscuros ojos (que en realidad eran verdes oscuros) miraban hacia las estrellas, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.

-Hermosa, no?- no esperó una respuesta, y siguió hablando- ésta es Avalon, la tierra de héroes..la Tumba de Arturo, el Gran Rey.- Harry miró con renovado interés las ruinas- y mi anterior último hogar.

-Porqué estoy aquí?- preguntó.

-Porque tu casa estaba infestada de hechiceros oscuros- contestó, con cara de "duh"

-Ya..-entonces recordó la maldición, y se volvió al dragón- estoy muerto?

-Hm..- él lo miró, y con la boca lo tomó del cuello de la remera, lo elevó unos centímetros, y lo tiró al suelo.

-Hey!!

-No, me parecer bien corpóreo- suspiró, y un par de hileras de humo se asomaron con una pequeña explosión por su nariz- tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas para que no murieras- le señaló con una garra la ropa parcialmente rasgada. El chico se apuró a correr su ropa, y observó atónito, en el sitio donde debiera estar su corazón, una cicatriz circular de color dorada- tu frágil corazoncito ya no funcionaba- susurró. Harry lo miró unos momentos, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquello. Volvió a suspirar- es una antigua forma curativa de mi pueblo- se sentó con las "piernas" cruzadas, y con una garra levantó una escama que sobresalía por su color cobre. Harry se tapó un poco los ojos hasta que se acostumbró al color rojizo y al calor, y miró deslumbrado la mitad de un corazón latiendo en lo que parecía fuego puro. El dragón cerró la abertura, y ambos volvieron a mirarse- además, es una práctica forma de asegurarme de que no te suicides, ya que así yo también moriría, y viceversa- a pesar de la cantidad de preguntas que pululaban en su mente, el joven sintió que no era momento para preguntar, sino para aceptar.

-Y...cómo te llamas?- el dragó rió suavemente, y miró las estrellas de vuelta.

-Je..no podrías pronunciar mi nombre- con un "dedo" señaló una constelación- ves aquellas estrellas? Son la constelación del Dragón..Dreykho para los científicos. Siempre he querido que alguien me llame así- terminó, nostálgico.

-Entonces, será Dreykho- y sellaron una nueva amistad naciente con una mirada entre ambas esmeraldas.

Éste sería el comienzo de una curiosa aventura, como jamás se ha visto...

Ñaca ñaca...

Notas de las Autoras: hola! Ayhna y yo nos hemos unido para hacer esta historia.. ¡ Espero que les guste nuestro nuevo experimento. Les avisamos que quizá nos tardaremos un poco en actualizar ya que, como comprenderán, entre que nos encontremos y nos pongamos de acuerdo en cada cap..pero no perdáis las esperanzas!! Jaja, ya se me ha pegado esa forma de hablar...

Dejen r/r!!

Kissuos,

Lourdes Ariki y Ayhna


	2. Avalon, Tierra de Reyes

**Corazón de Dragón **

**Disclaimer**: todo esto es MIO, MIIIOOOO!!!!!!!! Je...ven? no me creyeron ¡ Nah, esto es de H.P., y Dreykho de los creadores de "Corazón de Dragón" (aunque me guardo para mi la descripción física)

**Fic Conjunto**. _Pratocinadores: L.Ariki Productions® and Ayhna's Adaptations_

Tú amante del Slash, que has entrado con una idea equivocada, entiende que aquí no tienes nada que leer

(no es que tenga algo en contra de eso...xD yo, Lourdes, incluso he escrito uno..)

Cap.2 Avalon, Tierra Sagrada

_"Era una hermoso castillo a orillas del mar. Las piedras brillaban como si estuvieran echas de oro; en las almenas los soldados charlaban bebiendo cerveza, pero siempre atentos a una invasión. Y en la torre más alta, la torre que se encuentra en el jardín, la que se eleva más arriba de las nubes..ahí hay un altar; el altar de la Mesa Redonda, la cual reposa arriba de la tumba de Arturo, el rey de reyes._

_Las columnas de la isla, dispersas, despedían magia a raudales, y criaturas y aves mágicas siempre estaban a su alrededor...Las damas de Corte paseaban por el lugar. Y en la cumbre más alta de la isla, un hermoso altar actuaba como mirador a una mujer en especial..._

_-Meredith, baja ya!!- una voz femenina reía, acercándose torpemente al altar, pues el ancho vestido impedía un ascenso cómodo.- tu padre te está buscando!_

_-Pues que siga haciéndolo- una hermosa mujer pelirroja y de brillantes ojos verdes miraba hacia el este, el sol brillante- sabes lo mucho que me gusta venir aquí, Kaya._

_-Si, pero..- una joven rubia y de ojos azules miró a su amiga con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Ésta suspiró- tan poco te gusta vivir aquí?- Meredith volteó a mirarla, para luego volver a su pose original._

_-Con personas como tú no, pero..siento que quiero ir más allá...fuera de esta preciosa isla donde todo es posible, quiero explorar otras tierras, ver otras cosas...y esta noche pienso hacerlo. Kaya, me ayudarás?- la joven asintió, luego de sopesarlo. Se inclinó._

_-Sabe la princesa que no puedo desobedecer sus pedidos- luego se levantó, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios- aparte, como amiga tampoco puedo permitir que seas infeliz._

_-Gracias..- sacó un paquete rectangular, y le hizo una seña a su dama de compañía. Sacó un palo de madera, y tocó unas baldosas, formando un rombo. Éstas se fueron "comiendo" entre sí, hasta mostrar unas escaleras. Ambas bajaron, llegando a la cueva, y fueron a la parte más oscura y profunda. Ya había un hoyo excavado. Meredith colocó el paquete dentro, y entre ambas lo taparon- prométeme que jamás le dirás a nadie sobre nuestro secreto, ni tampoco de éste paquete._

_-Sabes que no- se abrazaron._

_La noche llegó, y Kaya fue a buscar a la princesa a su habitación. Ambas salieron a la playa, y Meredith silbó. Un hermoso dragón mágico color dorado y con ojos azules se le acercó, bajando la cabeza para que ésta subiera._

_-Estás lista Meredith?- le preguntó la dragona (pues eso era)_

_-Nací lista querida Merle- Merle se volvió a Kaya._

_-Por favor, cuida de mis hijos..- la joven doncella asintió, tratando de que las lágrimas no opacaran su sonrisa. Y así, se despidió de su amiga del alma, de su "ama", la Princesa Meredith"_

-Traición..a la corona..- susurró bien bajito, antes de despertarse alarmado. Se palpó la frente y, en efecto, la cicatriz no le dolía. Entonces, qué diablos había sido aquello? Volteó su vista, y vio a Dreykho durmiendo a la intemperie, o bloqueando la entrada, como lo quieran poner. Se levantó, sintiendo como si no controlara su cuerpo. Simplemente, sabía que tenía que comprobar si su sueño había sido cierto. Comprobó asombrado que podía ver casi perfectamente en la oscuridad, y pensó que esa sería otra de las ventajas de tener un corazón de dragón (N/A: xD el título del fic), duh, aún le daba cosa acostumbrarse a aquello.

Lentamente se dirigió al final y, en efecto, ahí había un pequeño montículo de tierra. Pero no había visto ningún altar arriba de la cueva, siquiera ruinas. Encontró una pala oxidada y vieja, pero al menos serviría. Poco a poco fue sacando la tierra, hasta que tocó algo duro, y sacó el misterioso paquete. La tierra que lo envolvía se había podrido, revelando un pequeño cofre de metal, que cabía en almas palmas. Trató de abrirlo pero no pudo, y entonces una imagen vino a su mente, una parte del sueño que no recordaba.

La tal Meredith tenía una llavecilla de metal en el cuello...

Se colocó una mano en el bolsillo, resignado, pues no tendría forma de abrirla. Entonces se sobresaltó, al sentir un contacto frío. Sacó temblando un paquetito, y sacó la llave. Cómo..

**FlashBack**

"Querido Harry:

Cómo estás?...lo más seguro es que enojado con nosotros...Harry, escucha, lo de Sirius no fue tu culpa. Y...bueno, quisiéramos lo o no, Kreacher tampoco. O al menos eso dicen los demás, porque sinceramente a mi no me consuela aquello. Escucha...él quería darte algo importante en esta fecha para tu cumpleaños; lo más probable es que no le encuentres utilidad; tu madre se lo dejó a él cuando tuvieron que hacer el encantamiento Fidelius. Según ella, a todas las mujeres se su familia, a los 16 años se lo entregaron, algo así como una herencia familiar. Claro que, viendo como estaba la situación, ella quizo que tú lo tuvieras. Nos veremos..

Moony"

Harry sacó un paquetito, del cual cayó una llave de plata.

Fin FlashBack 

Entonces...su madre era descendiente de aquella princesa? Sintió ahora, más que nunca, que tenía que abrir el cofre. Se sentó en el suelo, e introdujo la llave. Ésta, con un suave "click", abrió, y la tapa se deslizó hacia atrás. Dentro, Harry vio un colgante de oro, que formaba la cabeza de un dragón. Los ojos, antes hechos de zafiros, al contacto de la mano de Harry se volvieron verdes, y el chico comprendió que se regían por los ojos de los dragones. "Así que ella también compartió un corazón..". Vio una carta vieja debajo de la joya, e inconscientemente se la colocó en el cuello, abriendo la carta, que así rezaba:

"Enhorabuena al que encuentre esta letra.

Si las cosas salieron bien, es que estoy en aquella tierra más allá del mar, y probablemente muerta. Tu descendiente, que de la muerte fuiste salvado por un hijo de Merle, La Grandiosa, estás destinado a grandes proezas. Mi reino y mi legado son tu derecho, pues Camelot, o Avalon mejor dicho, pertenecen a nuestra sangre desde que el Gran Rey Arturo colocó la primera piedra. Ve al castillo, y busca tu destino, heredero o hereda mío/a.

Meredith"

Justo había terminado de leer la carta, cuando sintió unas pisadas y aquél mazo arrastrándose, se volteó rápidamente con algo de miedo, para ver a Dreykho, del cual salían dos hileras de humo de su nariz. Este miró el colgante que Harry tenía en el cuello, y un brillo centelló en sus ojos. En realidad, si Harry hubiera leído más libros de los que hay que leer, y si no conociera a aquél dragón, debería sentir miedo, ya que estas criaturas, sobretodo las "mágicas", sienten gran debilidad por las piezas de oro. Sobretodo las procedentes de Avalon, las hechas por los Grandes Enanos. El dragón se sentó en el suelo, apoyando todo su cuello en la fría tierra.

-Bueno, no creo que hayas pensado que me la paso rescatando personas en el Otro Mundo y seccionando mi corazón con ellos, no?- le preguntó, algo ofuscado por la punzante mirada de Harry. Abrió los ojos, y lo miró directamente- si has terminado de leerlo, entonces comprenderás. Merle es algo así como mi tatara, tatara, tatara abuela. Toda mi familia ha protegido a la tuya cuando estaba en peligro..y así hemos quedado. Aunque todo comienza con Slytherin..- vio la mirada intrigante de Harry, y rió.- tienes una ascendencia muy interesante, Harry. La princesa prófuga, como se la conoció aquí, fue a Inglaterra, y se casó con Godric Gryffindor, con el cual tuvo dos hijos. Una niña, a la que le entregó la llave del Reino, y un niño. Ese niño cargó el legado de heredero de Gryffindor. Pues.. en un accidente, la niña fue separada de sus padres, y terminó siendo criada por muggles, por lo que nunca descubrió su poder mágico (que ambos padres tenían). Digamos que tu madre también sería la tatara tatara tatara nieta de esta niña, mientras que tu padre es el tatara tatara tatara nieto de aquél pequeño. En cuanto a su historia, bueno.. tu apellido es Potter porque luego de una gran masacre la única persona viva de la familia Gryffindor fue una niña que se enamoró del hijo de un conde..

-Entonces, mis padres eran parientes?- preguntó el chico, algo abrumado por tanta información.

-Sip, pero muuuuuy lejanos, casi no encuentras células en su ADN que los hagan familiares. Aunque la unión de esas células creó una personita muy particular..

-Haber, vamos agregando a la lista... "1- Matar o ser muerto por Voldemort" "2-Descendiente de la Heredera de Avalon" "3-Heredero de Gryffindor"...algo más antes de que explote y me ponga a romper cosas?!- Harry parecía al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

-Si; no! No te enojes..- agregó, al ver la cara de Harry- iba a decir que aún tienes que aceptar tu Herencia, y para eso tienes que bajar al castillo..- el chico pareció relajarse un poco. Mientras, afuera ya estaba clareando- aprovechemos que empieza el día y vayamos.

-Bueno...

Mientras el "niño-que-vivió" se adelantaba, Dreykho lo miró, y suspiró algo triste. Agarró la caja y la guardó en una especie de bolsa membranosa que tenía debajo de las alas. "No tienes idea, Harry...no tienes idea..."

Se masajeó los ojos, incapaz de posponer el tema por más tiempo. Frente a él, tenía un ensayo de Pociones que Harry Potter había realizado antes del accidente. La casa casi no había sobrevivido al ataque, y los muggles que ahí vivían se encontraron todos muertos, a excepción del hijo, que se encontraba en San Mungo con un fuerte shock. No hubiera sido tan traumante para él si tan sólo el joven Potter no hubiera hecho un informe que iba para S (N/A: "Supera las Expectativas" ¡ 5 libro). Se supone que él era un espía!! Entonces porqué ma no sabía a donde cos había ido a parar??!!

-P-..profesor Snape?- el susodicho levantó la vista, para ver a un elfo que tembloroso tenía un bandeja con su cena. El mago asintió, y la criatura se la dejó en el escritorio, para luego desaparecer con un suave "plof!". Dejó las hojas a un costado, y se sentó a comer. Pero su cabeza seguía en cierto estudiante perdido...

Distraídamente, sus ojos vagaron hasta un ejemplar del Profeta:

**"HARRY POTTER DESAPARECIDO, EL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO HA ATACADO!!:**

Anoche en la madrugada, los seguidores del mago oscuro más temido de nuestra época atacaron el distrito de Surrey, llevando con su retirada a más de 50 muertos y 80 heridos hasta el momento. Entre éstos, se destaca la residencia del Niño-que-vivió, el cual desapareció dicha noche. Sus tíos murieron luego de un par de cruciatus, bajo la maldición asesina. Su primo, en cambio, a sido internado en el Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas en el ala de emergencia, en un estado de shock después de unos cuantos Cruciatus.

Debido a esto, el Winzengamot a decidido llevar a cabo una reunión legislativa para decidir el justo castigo al Ministro Cornelius Fudge por su necedad ante la amenaza cuando aún era tiempo. También, y a pedido del Director Albus Dumblendore del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se llevará a cabo un juicio al prófugo Sirius Black, sobre el cual fuentes fidedignas han rumoreado era inocente, y que fue muerto en circunstancias misteriosas peleando contra El Innombrable. Amigos del hombre y el mismo director han pedido este hecho para, al menos, limpiar la memoria de su conocido.

En cuanto a juicio, algunos nos preguntamos para qué servirá. Después de todo, no podemos volver una Comunidad entera por Giratiempo para arreglar el pasado.. Y, sinceramente, esperamos que el Ministro tenga más viveza y cerebro a partir de ahora.

**Martha Kilmmye,**

****

**Periodista de "El Profeta"**

Bueno, al menos Fudge recibiría su castigo. Lo único que le consolaba era saber que Voldemort había aplicado muchos cruciatus a los seguidores que fueron a la redada en Privet Drive; por lo visto ninguno se había llevado o matado al muchacho.

Entonces...dónde estaba Harry Potter??

-Imponente, eh?- le preguntó divertido Dreykho al ver la cara de Harry, que era por cierto todo un poema. El castillo en cuestión era mucho más grande viéndolo de cerca, y por alguna razón, a medida que se acercaron, el establecimiento parecía haber ido reconstruyéndose, hasta quedar casi impecable- es la magia del collar. El Castillo de Camelot fue hechizado por el propio Merlín para que reconociese a su dueño y no se dejase tomar por extraños. Entonces, al ver el colgante, el castillo te reconoce como su dueño, y te da la "bienvenida"- terminó, mirándolo irónico- pero ya tendrás tiempo para mirar, ahora quiero que veas algo en especial. Sube- agregó, bajando su cabeza. El chico se subió un poco cohibido, recordando su experiencia con Buckbeach (N/A: -- o como se escriba). Sin embargo, el estar montado en un dragón era mil veces distinto.

Se sentía como volar en una escoba, y había una curiosa púa en aquella parte del cuello que estaba amoldada de forma que el "jinete" pudiera agarrarse sin problemas. Aparte, ese tramo estaba pelado, por lo que la persona podía subirse sin tener que estar sentado sobre las filosas piedras. Las alas, que nacían varios metros más allá, casi a la altura de donde nacían las patas traseras, se movían suavemente a su lado, y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada del dragón le daba una sensación de vértigo. Dreykho creyó gracioso darle un poco de emoción al vuelo, por lo que subió por arriba de las nubes, más arriba de la punta de la torre, y luego bajó como una bala hasta una "pista de aterrizaje" que estaba ahí arriba.

-Qué tal?

-Que ahora sé como se sienten los muggles al bajarse de una montaña rusa..- dijo, algo verde. El dragón se rió, tirando fuego por la nariz- deberías controlar tu humor, vas a quemar a alguien.

-Jajaja.. humano rostizado, no se escucha mal.

-Das asco..- a pesar de todo, a Harry le había gustado el vuelo. Dreykho se quedó parado ahí, y le indicó al chico una puertecilla de madera.

-Soy demasiado grande para entrar. Por aquella puerta vas a la torre a la que sólo la familia real puede ingresar. Para bajar, pues por aquí se solía llegar (volaban y aquí aterrizaban), bajaban por una escalera mágica. Te paras en aquella alfombrilla- señaló una alfombra color verde musgo en un borde- levantas el colgante y dices "Perpetua Somnis". Al menos esa fue la última contraseña.. y como tu "abuela" fue la última poseedora del collar, creo que sigue igual.

-O sea que nadie ha vuelto aquí?

-Si; pero nadie a podido bajar o entrar a aquella puerta. Si este era el sitio de aterrizaje; desde aquí bajaban otra ves, pero las defensas del castillo sólo permitían el ingreso por aquí. Al menos aéreo.

-Ah..- se formó un silencio incómodo, y poco a poco Harry fue caminando hasta la puerta de la torre. Cuando llegó a ella, la vio volverse transparente mientras el dragón de su cuello brillaba tenuemente, y se introdujo, como cuando uno traspasa una cascada. Al entrar, se volvió, y vio la puerta cerrada.

Se dedicó a observar aquél sitio, y descubrió una amplia biblioteca. Se rió pensando en la forma en que babearía Hermione de verlos, aunque él también tenía interés, pensando la cantidad de años que tendrían.. (N/A: ¬u¬ Lourdes también está babeando..ahora escribo yo, porque a ella se le echó a perder el teclado por las babas). Al final vio alucinado una tarima, en la que descansabas distintas cosas. De izquierda a derecha:

1-En una especie de maniquí, una preciosa capa roja con un cuello plateado, al igual que las mangas; ambos tenían botones de oro la cara de un dragón.

2- Arriba de una tela de terciopelo color uva, un par de botas cortas de cuero negro, con encajes en plata.

3- Un conjunto formado por una camisa con el cuello y las mangas bordadas en rojo; un broche de oro con la distintiva de Ávalon (N/A: para el que no se dio cuenta, la cara del dragón xD) que abrochaba el cuello. Unos pantalones negros sujetados a la cadera por una especie de pañuelo rojo sangre; del "cinturón" pendía una funda de espada.

4-Dicha espada estaba apoyada suavemente. Tenía el mango de un rojo que parecía formado del fuego mismo; algunos rubíes y esmeraldas se entrelazaban formando una cruz en el mango. El metal, que parecía mitrhil pero no lo era, relucía a la tenue luz de las antorchas que se habían prendido en cuanto el chico entró. En la parte frontal, una serie de runas talladas comenzaban en el mango y terminaban antes de la punta, de donde salía una "soga" de plata que se adhería al metal, como una diadema.

5-Un fino escudo de madera rectangular color negro; estaba rodeado de hilos de oro entrelazos, y en el centro pintada en dorada la cabeza del dragón (N/A: si, si, ya se, muy repetitivo..pero tiene que tener un signo representativo!).

Se dio cuenta que esas parecían más viejas que otras a la derecha, o mejor dicho, como si hubieran pasado más tiempo allí. Las otras prendas eran femeninas; una hermosa capa igual a la otra pero más estilizada para mujer; un precioso vestido del color del fuego (N/A: que parecía más griego) echo en seda, un arco y un cayac con flechas, y unas sandalias. También tenía un escudo, pero era más pequeño.

Vio, en una plataforma de madera, un extraño libro, bastante gordo y empolvado. A su lado había un estuche para varitas que estaba labrado en oro con arreglos en plata, con extrañas runas, y parecía unido a un fuerte hechizo. Se acercó a él, curioso, y leyó lo que decía la tapa:

_"El Ancestral Libro de las Artes Artiguas"_ lo abrió, y casi se cae desmayado al ver, escrito con tinta en un costadito, lo siguiente: "Merlín Joseph Arduin" Un libro de Merlín!!.

Fue pasando las hojas, y vio atónito como las letras, escritas en un idioma desconocido, se iban "traduciendo", convirtiéndose en el inglés que él conocía. Sin embargo no quizo leer nada de su contenido, después de todo, quién sabría lo que éste tuviera escrito en su interior. Lo cerró luego de unos momentos, tratando de encontrar otro punto de interés, y ni pensar en la posibilidad de que dentro del estuche estuviese la varita de aquél gran hechicero...Lo encontró en unas disimuladas escaleras, al final.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ellas, con las manos temblorosas (la tentación de un mago..). Las subió de dos en dos, y llegó a un lugar rodeado de pinturas y esculturas. Éstas eran de criaturas mágicas y hombres y mujeres de noble porte (aunque había bastantes también de plebeyos y campesinos). Además, como si fuera un museo, algunos documentos o instrumentos se encontraban resguardados ahí. Harry pensó que mientras no fuera muy meticuloso no habría problema, pero su seguridad se vino abajo al ver, casi desmayado, la Vara Sagrada de Nefertiti, un artefacto mágico que se decía podía convocar a Horus o a Anubis según el deseo del portador, e ir al plano Divino o al Infierno a buscar respuestas..y traer almas. Dios santo!! Estaba en un lugar que..Sintió la tentación escurrirse entre sus dedos, y corrió como un poseso hasta las escaleras, tratando de no ver las grandes y maravillosas cosas que ahí se encontraban. Cosas que se consideraban perdidas, o que parecían leyendas...

Subió por una sala que parecía un bosque, y en el centro estaba un lago, en el cual se encontraban, bañándose, las mujeres más hermosas del planeta, que lo saludaron en invitaron a tomarse un baño en aquél caluroso (en el cuarto) día, y el joven casi cae, hasta que vio en una que no había hablado, un brillo indecente que le hizo caer en la tontería que hacía. De vuelta, la escalera salvadora lo ayudó a escapar. No se sentía con valor para regresar por donde había venido, pero tampoco para seguir subiendo. Tomo aliento, y avanzó.

El siguiente cuarto tenía algo de parecido con otro que viese en su primer año, y lo descubrió al ver al final al Espejo de Oesed. Pensó que sería fácil esquivarlo, pero no resistió la curiosidad. Sólo unos segundos..y se horrorizó al verse en el espejo, ya que al voltearse, sus padres se encontraban detrás suyo. Sintió que la sangre se fugaba de sus venas.. Su madre se acercó para abrazarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y su padre se ajustó los anteojos, con un brillo de orgullo en éstos.

-Harry, mi amor..- susurró su madre, abrazándolo con fuerza. El susodicho sintió las lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

-Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que al fin llegaras aquí, Harry- dijo su padre, James, con un tono de diversión- queremos hacerte una propuesta.- el chico lo miró interrogante. Su madre se enderezó, para verlo contenta.

-Sabemos todo lo que has sufrido, mi cielo..y no mereces esto. Por eso, queremos invitarte a que vengas con nosotros- ambos extendieron sus brazos al espejo- ahí todos estás vivos...- Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-En serio?

-Si, y Voldemort no existe- dijo James- todos vivimos en paz..

-Ven con nosotros, termina con tu sufrimiento- comenzaron a caminar de espaldas al espejo- ven..

-Pero..

-Sirius también está con nosotros, él así lo querría- la tristeza inundó los ojos de su madre, y el chico de pronto comprendió, alejándose del espejo, con el ceño fruncido.

-No iré..aquí me necesitan, para que no pase algo como lo que le pasó a Sirius. Lucharé para vencer a Voldemort..no puedo esconderme como una rata asustada!! NO LO HARÉ!!!- gritó, y vio asombrado como una deslumbrante alegría iluminó los ojos de sus padres, que asintieron contentos. La imagen del espejo se oscureció, y comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que se volvió negra, y luego se normalizó, mostrando a un tembloroso joven oji-verde, el cual se volvió a otra escalera, que ahora estaba reflejada en la imagen del espejo, y que de otra forma no hubiera podido ver. Se acercó a ella, presentía que ese sería el final.

Con cuidado entró en una habitación totalmente oscura, y vio en el centro a un hombre sentado, cubierto de una capa negra.

-Te esperaba, joven Harry Potter- habló el hombre, con una voz cansina y vieja.

-Para qué?- preguntó él, a la defensiva.

-Para vencer a tu más grande rival, por supuesto- el chico no supo que responder- odias a Voldemort, cierto? Lo quieres ver muerto..que pague con dolor todas las vidas queridas que te arrebató, cierto? Lo quieres ver revolcarse de dolor, implorando por su vida como lo hizo tu madre a él.. pero tú harás lo mismo que él en su momento, no lo escucharás.. y como él, lo matarás, y vengarás a todos.- se levntó la capucha, demostrando a un viejo decrépito que parecía más viejo que el tiempo mismo, que lo miraba con una mirada de malicia y avaricia- y yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, Harry ya estaba preparado. Lo miró unos segundos, y luego comenzó a hablar, imparcialmente, y recordando toda su vida.

-Lo siento, pero no aceptaré su oferta. En cierto, quiero matar a Voldemort, y vengarme de él. Pero no dejaré que nadie me utilice para hacer aquello, y mucho menos si me quieren rebajar a su nivel. Lo mataré a un duelo justo, o cualquier manera, pero jamás recurriré a las Maldiciones Imperdonables para aquello.- se volteó, recordando a sus amigos, y a Sirius- a demasiada gente le defraudaría que me comportara de una manera tan vil.

-Aunque ellos ya no estén con usted?- preguntó ofuscado el viejo, tratando de meterle el gusanillo de la duda.

-Aún así- se volvió, y en aquél momento un aura roja lo rodeó, provocando que el viejo chillara y se retorciera. Ante los ojos de Harry, aquella criatura comenzó a deshacerse, hasta quedar reducido a piel muerta y cenizas de hueso. Entonces, toda la sala se iluminó, y una puerta brillante apareció al frente. Sin dudarlo, Harry la tomó, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca.

Salió a una pequeña platea que daba la vida al mar y a toda la isla. Parecías salir al cielo mismo, porque las nubes se entrelazaban con uno, jugando. Y el sol, pues era un día claro, le daba de lleno, dándole la bienvenida. Harry cerró los ojos encandilado, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir una sombra. Vio a Dreykho ahí, suspendido en el aire, con una sonrisa draconiana.

-Veo que has superado la prueba.

-Era una prueba?- preguntó Harry, atónito.

-Si.- sacó de una de sus bolsas membranosas algo, que Harry no vio bien- por cierto, disculpa la tardanza. La idea era llegar antes de que salieras, pero no la encontraba.- le colocó algo en la cabeza, y Harry se palpó asombrado la especie de diadema, que consistía en una soga de oro circular, que se ajustó a su cabeza como por arte de magia, quedando camuflada debajo del cabello- Bienvenido a Avalon. Yo, Dreykho hijo de Keryoh, lo saludo, Harry, hijo de James.- hizo una especie de reverencia- desde ahora, y hasta que las estrellas así lo dicten, yo seré un siervo bajo el mando del Príncipe Heredero de Camelot, pues así lo han decretado las cinco salas, las pruebas.

-Eh?..- fue lo único que atinó a decir, shockeado. El dragón rió, y lo invitó a subir sobre él. Bajaron lentamente hacia el césped, algo lejos del castillo.

-Verás.. esas salas demuestran si la familia de Arturo es digna de gobernar. De no haber nadie, los dragones vivientes deberás encargarse de la corona hasta que nazca alguno digno. La primer prueba es la pureza de mentalidad. Puedes no ser influenciado por las riquezas, pero tan o más grande es el pecado de robar conocimientos ajenos. La segunda es el poder; ningún digno rey dejará influenciarse por aquellas maravillas que vayan más allá, y no le hayan sido conferidas por derecho. La tercera es el placer y la lujuria, cosas por las que no puede dejarse llevar, pues su reino entero podría caer ante las tentaciones. La sig, el espejo de Karmei, que demuestra los más profundos secretos, materializándolos. Hay que comprender y hacer sacrificios en pos de los seres que aprecies, aunque tu mayor anhelo se encuentre a pocos pasos de distancia. Y la última, la maldad y la venganza. Toda sabia persona comprenderá que ningún medio justifica el fin, y que ninguna victoria es justa ganada impuramente- el dragón lo miró risueño- ahora que has demostrado que pasaste las pruebas, todo el contenido de la Torre de Nehón son tuyos. Y en realidad toda la isla..

-Estoy sentado?

-Si, por?

-Porque me voy a desmayar.

Y en efecto, así fue, porque pronto dejó de ver, y todo su alrededor se tornó negro.

-

**_Notas de las Locas y Lunáticas Autoras:_**

Hi! ahora YO, Ayhna me encargo de esto. Y como comprenderán será mejor, porque simplemente no soy como la ególatra de Lourdes..jeje. Les gustó el cap? Realmente estamos algo indecisas, si le pusimos mucha miel y alhajas a Harry =P. De todos modos, - Estamos emocionadas, porque el fic se nos está yendo de las manos, y no sabemos donde termine. Nos hemos creado un borronazo, eh? Ñaca Ñaca... Ahora vamos a lo que todos nos agradaa XD

**REVIEWS (13!!!)**

**Lausignae**: gracias nn. Aquí está el siguiente cap. Us like the movie too! (XD)

**Amsp14:** hello! Sip, en efecto lo han hecho. Más adelante tendrás una idea más cercana de cuantos =P Sólo te digo que la familia de Dreykho y la de Harry tuvieron bajas casi totalmente equitativas, si descontamos a algunos descendientes. XD Por eso sólo quedan ellos dos..o quizá no, tengo que planearlo bien, wuajaja...Yo ya la leí, pero parece no entrar el r/r..TT de todos modos, a mi me encantó!!

**Al**: bueno, en todo caso este cap. fue bastante más largo, y entre ambas hemos creado el cap. más largo de todas nuestras carreras (Lou no está disculpada, este es mi segundo fic, ella ya se ha escrito un montón XD)

**Looony Moony:** jeje, aquí está un cap. nuevo. Y creo que ya podrías darte una idea más acertada de todo == . Espero que te guste!!

**GaRrY**: thanks, aquí tienes un cap. nuevo nn

**Lucumbus**: jaja!! XD por algo dice en el Summary "que puede ser inmortal.." Aunque a decir verdad, aún no lo he pensado bien, gomen nn¡ Espero que este cap. te guste!

**Bad Blood Moon**: gracias nn. Realmente al principio no estábamos muy convencidas. Yo le había hinchado en que quería escribir una historia de la película, y ella decía que no la había visto, hasta que le hablé de un video y no tuvo excusa. Hablamos por el MSN, y lo primero que me dijo... "Harry quedaría muy bonito como el protagonista al final!! - Y podríamos ponerle a Ginny como novia, ya que ambas chicas son pelirrojas, o algo al estilo.." la idea evolucionó, y como no teníamos personajes que cuadraran con el perfil de los de las películas, se creó esta historia algo rarita, jaja.

**Sacralo**: Here you have the new chap. XD Espero que te guste.

**Paula Moonlight**: no te preocupes, que los primeros caps. Se editarán pronto =P. Y sip, en efecto, todo viene de la película del mismo nombre, pero sólo la idea del corazón compartido, jeje. Espero que te guste el cap.!!

**Lord of the Dark**: cuanto me alegroo!! Pues no te preocupes, no te dejaremos con la incógnita mucho tiempo nn. Espero que te guste este cap!!

**GabyKinomoto**: me alegro de que te haya gustado Dreykho nn. Me pareció muy curiosa la forma que tenía en la película, y decidí ponérsela, en parte porque me pareció más cómoda que los gigantotes dragones de H.P., jeje

**Dorian-Clow**: gracias, espero que te guste este cap.

**VIkY**: pos aquí tienes nuestro cap. más largo, a solución de tu pedido, Jajaja XDDD Espero que te haya gustado.

Ahora, les dedicamos a todos ustedes que leyeron nuestro "retoñito" en el primer cap., y que dejaron sus hermosos y alentadores reviews. Los esperamos en este!!

_Kisses,_

_Lourdes Ariki y Ayhna_


	3. 1 de Sep ¿Ir o no ir?

Corazón de Dragón 

_L.Ariki Productions ® & Ayhna's Adaptation (XD)_

**Disclaimer**: me ven cara de los productores de "Corazón de Dragón", o de Rowling? No? Ratas..me salió mal la poción mutijugos... tons, XD nop, nada me pertenece.

_Cap.3 1 de Septiembre...¿Ir, o no Ir?_

Un joven se encontraba sentado en una piedra más bien grande, que sobresalía de una "loma", de forma que la piedra quedaba colgando varios metros arriba del piso. Él tenía una pierna flexionada en la piedra, y la otra caía libremente hacia abajo. El brazo derecho estaba arriba de la rodilla derecha, y su cabeza estaba o recostada en él, o a centímetros de distancia. Una divertida ramita de trigo bailaba fuera de la boca del joven, que se encontraba silbando una canción que en realidad no conocía, pero su inconsciente la tenía plasmada en el cerebro.

Este muchacho tenía un desordenado cabello azabache, y unos anteojos negros encuadraban unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que miraban distraídos al mar, en la dirección que él suponía se encontraba el que fue su hogar. En su mano derecha, estaba sujeta una carta.

_-Un silbido en el aire,_

_Un viaje por recorrer,_

_Hacia un lugar llamado: Camelot._

_Se comienta, que todavía hay paz._

_En un lugar llamado: Camelot._

_Oh Avalon, allá voy yo,_

_Esquivando los peligros,_

_Que andan de allí hacia aqu_

_Comiéndome los pies._

_Voy buscando un lugar tranquilo,_

_Donde descansar al final de los tiempos._

_Un lugar donde ya no peligre,_

_Un lugar para fortalecerme._

_Pero la guerra siempre llega..._

_Pronto llegaré, _

_A mi ciudad lejana._

_Donde están mis amigos_

_Esperándome con ansias._

_Pronto llegaré, pronto llegar_

_Aunque faltan muchas millas,_

_Yo ya llegaré._

_Esta canción, traída por el viento_

_La oirán de nuevo,_

_Cuando lleguemos._

El muchacho se volvió a ver a un dragón de color cobre avanzar, por la meseta (o sea, abajo), hacia el encuentro del joven. Los ojs le brillaban entretenido, y él había cantado aquella canción que armonizaba perfectamente con la melodía que él había estado silbando.

-Camelot, Avalon. Un lugar llamado Ca-a-melot, donde se dice que todavía hay paz..- terminó la canción, tarareando. Se sentó al frente del chico, metros más abajo, y alargó el cuello un poco, para mirarse fijamente- no sabía que supieran aquella vieja melodía... La solían cantar los caballeros de las cruzadas, con la esperanza de llegar a la tierra de Arturo- pero se preocupó al ver que el joven no decía nada, simplemente volvía su mirada al horizonte- Harry? Ocurre algo?- dijo bajito, y entonces reparó en el papel que había en las manos del susodicho. Éste suspiró, y con desgana volvió a leer la carta.

-Es de Hogwarts..la carta con el listado de materiales.- entonces sacó una nota arrugada del bolsillo del pantalón- y una nota de Dumblendore..- los ojos le brillaron, y se volvió a ver a Dreykho- hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extraño..está bien, hay que decir que estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones, pero..

-Cuando comienzas tus clases?- le preguntó el dragón, sin verlo a lo ojos. Harry bajó la mirada.

-El 1 de Septiembre.

-Eso es en dos semanas.. Aún me pregunto como logró encontrarte la lechuza; los de aquí mandaron muchas a los que se iban, y sin embargo las lechuzas nunca los encontraban..- se quedaron en silencio un momento- Harry, pásame el listado de materiales.- el chico se le quedó interrogante, pero le puso al nivel de los ojos la carta. Dreykho tenía un tinte de tristeza en la cara, y el aire, tan fresco y apacible de la isla, pronto se tornó asfixiante para ambos. El dragón asintió, y le indicó a Harry que montara en él. El chico lo hizo, y el dragón tomó vuelo hacia la Torre.- aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesites.

-Pero..- Harry estaba reacio a entrar. Al darse cuenta, Dreykho rió.

-No tienes porqué temerle. Ahora todas esas cosas son tuyas por derecho. Y, de paso..no quieres ver a tus padres?- el chico lo miró con los ojos del tamaño de una pelota de playa.- jeje..verás; el espejo de Karmei (N/A: eso!! Quería decirles que ese es el nombre del espejo, siento el error del pasado) es algo así como el primo del de Oesed. Simplemente que, en ver de reflectar el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, lo "corporiza". Eso es aún más peligroso, porque en cuanto tu reflejo deja de ver el espejo, todo desaparece. Y te puedes volver loco y querer seguirlos...- el chico se acordó de cómo sus padres querían llevárselo. Entonces su cabeza hizo "click".

-Entonces, eran ellos en verdad?!!

-Si, pero hasta que comprendieras y no te dejaras llevar..bueno, era una "orden", por así ponerlo- entonces soltó una risita- aunque por lo visto tu madre no la cumplió al pie de letra.

-No..sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos como para engañar- dijo, algo sonriente.

-Bueno, entonces. En el piso de abajo encontrarás todos los libros necesarios. En el de arriba, NO toques nada, son peligrosos. Te acepto que hables con tus padres, no problem. Ah! Donde estaban las "señoritas"- Harry se sonrojó- ahora encontrarás un laboratorio. Es algo viejo, "anticuado" para los magos de ahora, pero a los hechiceros de la corte les sirvió bien. En el del viejo..- sus ojos se oscurecieron- no se te ocurra ver nada más que la salida, o jamás podrás irte de ahí.- el chico asintió, y se metió.

-Ah! Por cierto, porqu..- se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Dreykho, pero la puerta ya había parecido. Se desanimó un poco- é me dices que tome los materiales de mi lista..

Tomó los libros de la lista, y vencido por la curiosidad un par más. Echó un nervioso vistazo al de Merlín, aunque ahora sentía una corriente cálida a su alrededor. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó, y se asombró que, como los demás, era extremadamente liviano. Ya se estaba yendo hacia la escalera, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el estuche para varita desaparecía de la mesita de madera. En el laboratorio se pasó un rato, porque había muchos ingredientes, y al final logró recolectarlos todos. Se puso nervioso; había llegado el momento de ver a sus padres. Dejó los libros y los frasquitos en el piso, y se aproximó al espejo. Sus padres se materializaron detrás de él, y esta ves no había prueba que cumplir.

-Harry!- lo saludó su madre, abrazándolo y abochornándolo, mientras James se reía de la cara sonrojada de su hijo- me alegro de ver que pasaste la prueba. Realmente, no queríamos, pero..

-Está bien..-dijo, con voz estrangulada. Y es que, para cualquiera de nosotros hubiera sido igual o peor el shock que nos daría si viésemos a nuestros padres "vivitos y coleando" luego de 15 años de estar muertos.

Les dejaremos un poco de intimidad, y sólo diremos que hubo muchas lágrimas y abrazos de por medio. Mientras, aprovecharemos y nos iremos con ciertos magos y brujas a los que ya les habían salido canas verdes por la desaparición del hijo de Lily y James Potter.

Una mirada ámbar recorría el patio de su casa con tristeza. En su mano, un ejemplar del El Profeta amenazaba con caerse a sus pies. Se hamacaba suavemente en su silla predilecta junto a la ventana, en su habitación. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, redescubriendo aquél desvencijado escritorio con unos cuantos pergaminos y plumas desordenados arriba; viajó por la alfombra rosada, estudiando los agujeros del tiempo, y las pisadas marcadas por los años. Escudriñó la gastada madera blanca de su armario, descubriendo rajaduras, y calculando cuánto tardaría para que la manija de la puerta izquierda se terminara de caer. Reposó en la múllida colcha fucsia de su cama, sobre la que descansaban dos almohadones blancos y un osito de peluche. Y en la mesita de al lado, una carta firmada y sellada, hacia una persona que probablemente jamás pudiera volver a ver.

Los rizos que habían comenzado a exigir un lugar en su descripción física aquellas vacaciones caían suavemente hacia sus rodillas, de aquél todo rojizo que caracterizaba tanto a su familia. Suspiró, cumpliendo el destino del diario que cayó a la alfombra, y se fue tambaleante a recostarse en la cama, ahogando sus lágrimas.

-Harry..- susurró, tapándose la cara, mientras sus dedos se arrastraron por milésima ves a la carta que le había escrito. Aquella carta que nunca llegó a su destino. Lentamente la abrió, resquebrajando aquél sello sacado y puesto tantas veces, luego de releerla cada día.

_"Querido Harry:_

_Este año me dedico a escribirte por mi cuenta, y estoy segura de que encontraré alguna forma de que entre las lechuzas de la casa alguna te haga llegar esta carta._

_Supongo que todos estos años había sido medio..."sosa", y honestamente espero que el año pasado tu opinión hacia mi haya mejorado._

_Escucha..hay algo que me gustaría decirte, así que si puedes venir a La Madriguera o, en todo caso, a Grimmauld Place (cosa que dudo que vayamos ahí), me gustaría que hablásemos._

_Con todo cariño,_

_Virginia W._

_P/D: Espero que te guste mi regalo"_

Recordaba la cantidad de veces que había tirado pergaminos, ensayando la mejor manera de "citar" a Harry para una charla. Una charla que probablemente jamás podría llegar a ser hablaba, porque el Niño-que-vivió ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Claro, que Ginny no era de los que apoyaban esa idea. Ella estaba segura de que el muchacho estaba en algún lugar..

Entonces escuchó una enorme explosión en el piso de abajo, y saltó de la cama, tomando su varita, temblorosa. Sabía que esa no era de las acostumbradas explosiones de los gemelos. Se fijó por la ventana, y su corazón se detuvo al ver flotando, sobre el techo más bajo, la calavera verde de los mortifagos.

-No..!- exclamó, asustada. Se volvió a la otra punta de su habitación donde había una pequeña chimenea y un jarrón con polvos flu. Tiró un poco a la chimenea, y gritó- Albus Dumblendore!!

Pronto vio el despacho del anciano mago, y al susodicho mirando asombrado a la chica. Se levantó rápidamente al notar el miedo reflejado en ella.

-Qué ocurre, Srita. Weasley?- le preguntó suavemente. Pero Ginny contestó histérica.

-La marca tenebrosa!! Los mortifagos ha atacado, aquí, en cass...- pero no pudo terminar, porque la imagen fue jalada rápidamente hacia el otro lado.

El director del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se levantó, serio, y rápidamente conjuró un aviso hacia los de la Orden del Fénix. No podían permitirse más bajas en el grupo.

Abrió los ojos suavemente, para enfocar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba. Se sentó, algo distraída, y pudo comprobar que se encontraba en un hospital. Entonces, como un bólido llegaron a ella las imágenes del ataque. El mortifago que la arrastró hacia abajo, donde estaban su hermano Ron, y sus padres, Arthur y Molly Weasley. Había al menos 15 mortifagos ahí, y los habían atacado porque creían que tenían escondidos a Hary.

Y los torturaron.. sus ojos se cerraron con dolor al recordar las maldiciones. Malditas bestias inhumanas!! Pero ahora no era momento para eso.. Buscó a su alrededor a su familia, pero era una habitación solitaria. Iba a comenzar a desesperarse, cuando una enfermera rubia y de ojos verdes, algo bajita y regordeta pero de rostro amable surcado de unas pecas, entró al lugar.

-Ah! Veo que ya despertaste... no te preocupes, tu familia está bien- le tranquilizó, sonriente- tu hermano despertó hace unos minutos, y ahora está comiendo. Tu madre sigue dormida, pero fuera de peligro, y tu padre está leyendo el diario. Son muy afortunados, algunos aurores llegaron a su casa antes de que decidieran matarlos- se estremeció, para que luego una expresión pensativa se instalara en su rostro- aún así, me pregunto como fue que supieron que se encontraban en peligro..- Ginny sonrió nerviosamente, pero aliviada de que su hermano y sus padres se encontrasen bien.

Cuando Kary (ese era el nombre de la enfermera), abandonó la habitación por ir a buscar algo para que la chica comiese, ésta desvió los ojos hacia la ventana, distraída.

Extrañamente, sus pensamientos habían divagado hacia una tierra donde el mal siempre era derrotado, y sólo prevalecían las memorias de las personas nobles, que hicieron grandes cosas en su vida. Una tierra donde la magia era aún más mágica.. Una tierra donde lo magos son aún niños en el tema de la Hechicería...donde la fantasía hacía las cosas posibles.

Una tierra, en donde encontraría la solución a todos sus temores.

Y quizá, sólo quizá, a aquél joven que con su desaparición se había llevado un trozo de su corazón.

Se formó un silencio tranquilo en la habitación. Los tres estaban sentados, y él en particular se encontraba siendo rodeado por un brazo femenino que jamás creyó poder disfrutar, al igual que tampoco poder oler aquél olor a jazmín que emanaba de ella.

Había estado hablando por lo que parecieron horas, poniéndose al día sobre todo. Harry les contó toda su vida, y al final se sintió alegremente desahogado. Sus padre lo habían escuchado calmados, y le relataron algunas anécdotas de su pasado como estudiantes. A decir verdad, el chico se había asombrado de que pudieran haberse casado luego de seis años de odiarse, aunque James alardeó de que su esposa había babeado por él desde quinto. Se notaba que ambos se querían mucho.

Sin embargo, y cuando comprendió mejor la función del espejo, no pudo evitar que una duda asaltara su mente. Ahí sólo estaban sus padres, pero.. y Sirius? Es decir, el también estaba muerto, y Harry se hubiera sentido más que feliz de poder verlo de vuelta.

-Siento que algo te incomoda, cariño. Puedes decírnoslo?- le preguntó suavemente su madre. Él se volteó a verla sorprendido, para encontrarse con las miradas tranquilas pero serias tanto de Lily como de James. Entonces suspiró, volviendo a hundirse en el abrazo.

-Es que..Dreykho me había dicho que el espejo reflejaba lo que más quería ver.. Bueno..claro que a ustedes los querías ver!!- atajó, nervioso, pero se calmó al ver la mirada divertida de James, y volvió a hablar- lo que pasa es que..bueno, ustedes saben.. el año pasado..Sirius..- su voz fue descendiendo de nivel, hasta hacerse un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que golpeó la habitación como el ruido de una campana de catedral, como si el recinto estuviera decidido a que allí se dijera todo. Sus padres guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que Lily dijo con una voz cantarina, como quién sabe un secreto muy bueno y no lo va a decir a menos que le den algo.

-Verás.. Harry, tú sabes que nosotros estamos muertos, y es por eso que nuestras almas pueden comunicarse contigo, no?- tanto Harry como James asintieron, y la mujer lo miró incrédula- James, tú también!? Es que acaso nunca prestas atención a las cosas?

-Eh..no?

-Uff!..bueno, "niños"- recalcó- antes no podíamos venir a esperarte en este espejo, y si hubieras entrado no hubieras visto nada, debido a que nuestras almas estaban encerradas en la varita de Voldemort- doble asentimiento- bueno, algo parecido le pasa a Sirius...- sonrió maquiavélicamente- pero no se los diré así de fácil..

Ambos hombres de la familia se miraron, y como si tuvieran telequinesis, se pusieron de acuerdo, y voltearon su cabeza a Lily, malévolamente.

-Un momento..qué van a hacer..o no..eso no..Nooo!!..JAJAJAJJAAA!! NOOO!!- gritó entre risas, a la ves que era sacudida por una descarga de cosquillas. Una ves que los tres se calmaron, ella suspiró- joh, que son impacientes.. bien, como iba diciendo.

"Sirius cayó a través del Velo de Vestat, Harry. Éste es un antiguo artilugio celta, al cual eran tirados los traidores y enemigos. En aquél lugar estaban condenados a "vivir" por la eternidad, pues sus almas no se iban de aquél recinto. Una leyenda más antigua dice que fue creado para un emperador elfo por las hadas. Éste emperador hizo mucho bien a su raza, y ya era viejo, pero los elfos son inmortales. Entonces dijo "Yo tendré que quedarme aquí hasta el fin de los días. Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que todo lo verde sea blanco, y azul y negro. Tendré que quedarme hasta que mis bosques se conviertan en metal, y mis caminos se llenen de cemento. Prefiero morir como un esclavo de pueblo enemigo a ello". Entonces, las hadas, que tenían un corazón muy bueno, le hicieron un mundo verde y hermoso donde quedarse por toda la eternidad.

"El hecho es que no está muerte técnicamente hablando, pero él de allí no puede salir, y hasta ahora no se ha registrado de nadie que pueda entrar y "sacar" a alguien de ahí, o como mínimo volver a este lado del mundo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Y aunque la idea de sacar a Sirius de allí parecía igual de lejana que pensar que estaba muerto, Harry sintió como una pequeña llamita de esperanza comenzaba a florecer en su pecho. Quizá podría ser..

Era un lugar cubierto de una espesa neblina. Aún así, se podía ver una majestuosa fuente de agua cristalina, flotando ahí, en medio del cielo. Frente a este, reposando en una pequeña plataforma de piedra, se encontraba un dragón, que hablaba con voz apesadumbrada.

-Qué hago..?- su mirada se internó en el agua- sé que él quiere ir, siento nuestro corazón palpitar de emoción ante la idea.. y sin embargo me preocupo! Además, ahora todo el mundo lo cree muerto, o desaparecido en el mejor de los casos... no puede llegar así como así y procurar que no pasó dos meses (N/A: Julio-Agosto) en un lugar totalmente desconocido..- suspiró, y una pequeña llamita danzó arriba del agua, antes de apagarse- además, temo no poder evitar que la próxima ves sí muera...

Entonces vio una luz brillante en el medio de la laguna, y sus ojos brillaron, antes de que la luz encandilara todo aquél lugar.

Harry salió del castillo, con aspecto lúgubre. Se había quedado esperando a Dreykho como acordaron, pero él no había llegado, y tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes como heredero para bajar por la escalinata.

Al irse del lado de sus padres se había ido de muy buen humor, el cual se desvaneció al entrar en la sala negra. Quizo pasarla de largo, pero cuando ya había llegado a las escaleras una luz brillante salió del centro, demostrando un espejo circular en el centro de la habitación. No pudo resistirse, y lo miró. Y ahí vio las peores imágenes que jamás podía haber observado.

Imágenes del reinado de Voldemort...y al final, una imagen de cómo atacaban La Madriguera. Su corazón se estrujó, porque estaba seguro de que era verdad. Se alivió al saber, por boca de Kary que todos estaban bien.

"Los atacaron porque pensaron que tenían escondidos a Potter..." esa frase cayó como una bomba en su estómago, y retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de ir rápidamente de aquél lugar. No quería seguir viendo más.

No quería pensar que sus amigos lo odiaran por causarles desgracias. No quería ver como todo el mundo lo maldecía por esconderse de Voldemort, mientras este arrasaba familia tras familia para encontrarlo.

Quizá, sería mejor quedarse ahí y nunca reaparecer.

O quizá, sería mejor demostrar su cara ante el mundo, y pelear contra su enemigo jurado. Aquél que siempre estaría en su contra. Su némesis: Lord Voldemort.

-Duh, parecer que tienes un dolor de cabeza...- se volteó justo a tiempo para agarrar una espada. La miró sorprendido; era la espada que estaba en el salón de Merlín (se había acostumbrado a decirle así por el libro). Más haya vio a ..

-Dreykho?- preguntó, asombradísimo, al ver a un hombre de 40 años, vestido con ropas elegantes más bien de entrenamiento, con una túnica de mithril arriba.

Sus ojos eran los verdes que Harry conocía, pero su cabello era de un color negro noche, más bien largo, agarrado en una coleta baja.

-Hola- respondió risueñamente.

-Pero, cómo..?

-Ya te explicaré luego. Esta forma es sólo temporal- le explicó- escucha.. este mes nos dedicaremos a entrenarte; no puedes volver a tu mundo así como así. Créeme, sé que estuviste pensando, pero escucha mi plan.

"Volverás con los tuyos, y yo iré contigo. Me tendrás como "representante", pues te inscribirás en el colegio ese tuyo. Sólo, que nadie sabrá que te inscribes por segunda ves. Tienes que ir, porque no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, y porque sé que tus amigos te necesitan. Ese mago oscuro tuyo debe odiarte, y en un par de años ya habría matado a la mitad de la población con contal de encontrarte. Pero nadie dijo que tienes que volver como Harry...

"Ese director tuyo, Dumblendore me dijiste que se llamaba,.... no tengo problema en que lo sepa, es más, estaría aliviado.. En fin, es una oportunidad. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry sostuvo la espada, pesándola, como considerando su decisión en la calidad de aquél arma. Al final, sonriendo, contestó:

-Es una espada muy linda...cuando comienza el entrenamiento?

_Notas de las Autoras:_

_Holass!! Ahora me toca de vuelta a mi, la gran y maravillosa Lourdes Ariki 0 jojo... bueno, mejor me dejo de alardes que ya veo que comienzan a odiarme ¡_

_Que tal, les gustó el cap? A decir verdad no estamos muy conformes con él, pero teníamos que sacarnos de encima el hecho del comienzo del colegio. Por lo que, los últimos 3 o 4 textos están escritos a los apurones, para publicar esta misma noche la historia. Esperamos que les guste!!_

_Ahora, a los r/r!!_

**Al**: nos alegra de que te guste =P. Sigue leyendo!!

**Looony Moony**: jeje, menos mal. Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado, aunque a mi parecer está un poco lento xP

**GaRrY**: aquí hemos continuado, espero que te siga gustando tanto como ahora.

**-**: aquí está la actualización.

**Nelly Esp**: en realidad nos motivó la película Corazón de Dragón =P. Me alegro de que lo consideres original, yo tengo un problema personal para hacer historias que sigan la regla, por lo que siempre me resultan raros los experimentos XD. Ayhna tiene más cerebro para elaborar la secuencia de la historia, yo doy algunas ideas simplemente. =P Ah! Y corrijo la ortografía ¬u¬

**Drania**: bueno, la cosa es que no sabrán que hay un dragón, y tampoco verán a Harry XD al menos por un tiempo, no pienso dejarlo mucho en la incógnita. Pero no te preocupes, aunque mi compañera sí quiere, yo voy a tamborilear para que se desarrolle bien.

**Paula Moonlight**: jojojo!! Ya verás... tenemos un ligero bosquejo, pero con decirte que Hagrid hace un mar de baba y el colegio se entera de que Snape sí puede arrastrar la boca por el suelo te dijo todo XD

**Launigsiae**: me alegro de que te haya gustado nn

**Lord of the Dark**: bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta. Espero que te siga gustando y no te decepcione el fic

**GabyKinomoto:** jeje, me alegro de que te guste la history. Dreykho es cute - Pero ya verás en los próx. Capítulos..wuojaja...

**Derek Potter:** no desesperéis, que aquí hay un new chap.!

**vIkY**: como ves estarán juntos.. pero como no lo conocerán como Harry si; habrá cambios de punto de vista.

**Karen**: me alegro de que te haya gustado . Aquí ya trajimos la continuación, espero que no te decepciones =P

**Emily Evans**: Gashias...puedo aventurar que Ayhna está más sonrojada que yo, pero ni modo, no la puedo ver XD. Pues...miembro de la O.S., eh? ¬u¬ creo que en este cap. hay algo que te habrá gustado...0 yo quero mucho a Siri...

**Dolly-chan**: aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste nn

En fin, eso es todo...

_Kisses!!!_

_Lourdes Ariki -'-_

_(y por alojación (Ayhna: oye!!) Ayhna_


	4. Alex Ishtar

Corazón de Dragón

****

_Jeje...realmente, estábamos esperando este momento. No se imaginan lo que nos costó decidirle el "físico" a Harryto (XD), pero al final el pelo de Lourdes influyó. Los ojos eran demasiado bonitos para sacarlos (se nota que es mi personaje favorito?), pero puedo decir que le dejé mi marca con un pequeño accesorio..._

_Al principio fue difícil por qué parte empezar, pero decidimos comenzar desde donde leerán (jaja..). En todo caso, y para los que lo querían ver, me temo que nos salteamos el entrenamiento (que fue todo un mes), y realizar directamente la vuelta a Hogwarts. En los próximos capítulos quizá pongamos algunos Flashback ._

_Por último, y para subirle el ánimo a mi socia, haremos un poco de auto-propaganda (Explicación: se le borraron tres capítulos de una historia que hacía meses no actualizaba, y ahora no tiene "inspiración" para seguir con nada..)_

_En fin...esperamos que les guste!!!_

_Ayhna_

Cap.4 Alex Ishtar 

-Cuídate. Ya sabes, iré en una semana para terminar de hacer el papeleo..y ahí el director se enterará. No quiero ni saber que se te soltó la lengua, ok Ishtar?

-Se nota que fue tu idea el apellido..te encanta- le contestó a su "mentor" de forma burlona. El moreno lo miró con ironía.

-Por supuesto..Ese apellido es el más refinado, al porte, y de acuerdo a la familia de la cual vienes, además, Ishtar es la estrella del alba en la cultura de los babilónicos, una gran civilización que fueron los antepasados de los primeros habitantes de la isla y- antes de que Dreykho siguiera con su repertorio, Alex, o deberíamos decir Harry, lo cayó.

-Ya, ya, no me vengas con tus lecciones de Historia..- recibió una mirada gélida. Iba a decir algo, cuando el pitido del tren le llamó la atención. Volvió a pararse de su asiento, e inclinó su torso a través de la ventana- te extrañaré, viejo loco.

-Si; ya sé que me adoras- le respondió el dragón, respondiendo el abrazo. Sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo, algo incomprensible en personas comunes, pero totalmente posible (N/A: ojo; posible, no común) para quienes compartían un mismo corazón.- en un par de semanas se terminará el efecto del hechizo..- suspiró, para luego sonreír con ironía- quién lo diría, que le iba a terminar cogiendo el gusanillo al cuerpo de los dos-piernas...

-Ven pronto- le saludó Harry para luego volverse a sentar en su asiento, pero casi pegado al vidrio. Dreykho, vestido con una camisa negra desabrochada en los primeros tres botones, y con unos pantalones del mismo color, contrastando su piel ligeramente dorada, movió la mano en un burlón gesto de despedida, arrancando los suspiros de algunas brujas o acompañantes que andaban en el andén.

-Digas lo que quieras, jamás podremos estar al 100% separados, pupilo[1]- le comentó, señalándose el pecho. Harry asintió, sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad.

-Adios!!!- le gritó, cuando el tren ya había comenzado a moverse. Lentamente, la forma del que había aprendido a apreciar como un hermano, un padre o quizá un abuelo se perdía en la lejanía.. Y es que Dreykho tenía tantas facetas..pero ante todo, era su guardián, como Harry lo era de él. Se cuidaban mutuamente..

Suspiró, hundiéndose acongojado en el asiento. Un sentimiento de emoción pero a la ves tristeza lo embargaba. Después de todo, había pasado todas sus vacaciones con Dreykho y sus padres, y ahora..bueno, estaría todo un año "de contrabando" en el colegio, alejado de todas aquellas presencias que se habían vuelto una parte esencial en su vida. Cierto, estarían Ron, y Hermione pero..probablemente ellos no serían sus amigos, a fin de cuenta él no llegaría al colegio como Harry, sino como Alex.

Y a su querido amigo no podría verlo en público, como mucho una o dos veces si volvía a echarse el hechizo. Después de eso, tendría que contar con el anhelo de poder infiltrarse en el Bosque Prohibido de ves en cuando para verlo, era demasiado grande y ¡dios! Un dragón, como para pasar desapercibido.

Si mirada de jade se reflejó en la ventanilla del tren, armando lentamente a medida que elevaba su puntería visual un rompecabezas con su figura. Los entrenamientos diversos e intensivos que había comenzado en la isla lo había tonificado, más de lo que habían hecho los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y detrás de una remera negra y unos jeans negros se veía podía apreciar una piel clara, ligeramente tostada pero aún así blanca, marcada con músculos no demasiado prominentes o abultados para un adolescente de 16 años. Su cabello ahora llegaba a los hombros, y a pesar de casi infartarse cuando su padre le lanzó el hechizo, ahora comenzaba a gustarle. Era de un color plateado deslumbrante, como el de su capa de invisibilidad. Seguía siendo rebelde, y para darle "carisma", como había dicho James Potter, un par de mechas con gel estaban en punta. Sin contar que un par de cabellos teñidos de negro (no más de 3) diseminados en toda su cabeza. Era raro.

Lo que sí le fascinaba había sido un producto de una apuesta en contra de su madre, Lillian Evans. Divertido, hizo tintinear una pequeña argolla que se había colocado en la parte de arriba de la oreja derecha, también de plata. Lily casi se había infartado, diciendo que parecía un rockero rebelde. Aún le daba gracia...pasando la mano por debajo de la remera, acarició distraídamente el medallón. Agregado a esa platería, su madre le había regalado un anillo de oro blanco sin ningún adorno más que un par de runas en la parte interior, que según ella había pasado de generación en generación. Según su padre le daba un aspecto algo feminoide, pero tanto Lily como Dreykho (que había estado con ellos en su forma humana) estaban de acuerdo en que le daba estilo. Además, estaba el hecho de que luego de unas semanas tomando un curioso almíbar de unas flores llamadas Lilyaris (roja como la sangre, de forma que fácilmente podías establecer una "relación" entre ellas y su madre), sus ojos ya no necesitaban de anteojos, lo que le daban un aspecto más enigmático.

_(Lapsus de Ayhna: - ahhhhhhhhh........)_

Entonces sintió que abrían la puerta de su compartimiento y se irguió rápidamente, soltando el colgante y escondiéndolo bien. Rápidamente, sacó el primer libro que encontró en el baúl, y lo desplegó en la mitad. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando a la chica que lo miraba asombrada.

-Oh! Lo siento, creí que no había nadie..- se notaba incómoda por algo- verás..no hay más lugares en el tren, podría quedarme contigo?

-No hay problema- le contestó sonriente. A decir verdad, le daba mucha alegría que ella se encontrara bien. Era una adolescente de posibles 15 años, con un cabello ensortijado de color rojo que le recordaban a su madre. Pero eran sus ojos azules que le dijeron que no estaba viendo el reflejo de ella en su juventud.

-Disculpa, no me presenté- se excusó, abochornada, ocultando una enrulada mecha detrás de la oreja, como ya era un hábito- Weasley, Virginia Weasley. Pero me dicen Ginny.

-Si, había escuchado que una manada de pelirrojos se apellidaban Weasley, pero eres la primera- le sonrió simpáticamente- Ishtar, Alex Ishtar.- ella lo miró confundida.

-Ishtar no es un apellido muy común..- el muchacho soltó una risita.

-En realidad no..mis familiares son parientes de una especie de "celtas-babilónicos", porque provenían de la Mesopotamia, pero de alguna forma llegaron a Escocia.

-Ya veo..- agarró una revista- te molesta?- Harry negó, y ambos se sumergieron en sus propias lecturas.

A mitad de camino, cuando ya había pasado la bruja con el carrito, la puerta volvió a chirriar, y una voz femenina conocida por ambos sonó.

-Ginny! Por fin te encontramos!, Ron, Ginny está aquí!- exclamó una bruja de 16 años, de frizado cabello castaño, con ojos en la misma gama pero más oscuros. Ya sobre la túnica negra, una reluciente P evidenciaba su estatus. Un pelirrojo parecido a la menor de todos, de también 16 años, le sonrió a su hermana menor.

-Te estaba buscando..

-A mi?- le preguntó la chica, mitad mosqueada y mitad sorprendida. Harry observaba todo, discretamente, sobre el borde del libro. Su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente; sus mejores amigos estaban frente a él! Podía ver el velo de tristeza en los ojos de los tres, y una punzada de culpabilidad lo azotó, al pensar que no podía decirles nada. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco es que si le hubieran dado la opción la hubiera dado sin dudar.

Últimamente..bueno, sentía que estaba más alejado que nunca de sus amigos.

Los hermanos Weasley comenzaron una especie de riña humorística, se notaba que se querían bastante, y quizá todo ya era costumbre. Hermione Granger, por otro lado, los miraba con una sonrisa resignada, hasta que se fijó en el otro habitante del compartimiento (¬¬' seguro..) y soltó un chillido, arrebatándole de las manos el libro que estaba leyendo. Harry, con los ojos clavados en el vacío donde estaba una palabra que había estado viendo, y al minutos apretó el aire en donde estaban las tapas antes (N/A: XD es gracioso..imagínense alguien que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le desaparece algo que está sosteniendo, ejej..).

-Un ejemplar de "_Mitos y Leyendas Mágicas_"! Éste es un libro antiquísimo!!- dijo emocionadísima, comenzando a ojearlo como si quisiera comerlo. Harry tosió ligeramente, y dijo, algo avergonzado.

-Una reedición- entonces fue cuando Ron y Hermione se fijaron en "el nuevo". Ante su bochorno, fue Ginny la que habló.

-Él es Alex Ishtar- los que eran sus amigos antes lo miraron asombrados, y él se removió incómodo. Al parecer, la "fama" y lo "fuera de lo normal" no eran condimentos que pudiera extirpar de sí mismo.

-No te había visto antes..-comenzó a decir la castaña con suspicacia, devolviéndole el libro.

-No había venido antes- le explicó, con una sonrisa apagada- mi protector[2] fue llamado por el director del colegio para un favor, y bueno..lo acompañé.

--Será el nuevo profesor de DCAO?- le preguntó Ron, intrigado. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad no lo sé_...(Nota de Ayhna: un trocito clásico de los fics de puño y letra de Lourdes xD)_ – en ese momento no pudo seguir hablando, porque la puerta volvió a quejarse de movimiento, y en ese momento entró Draco Malfoy, sin sus acostumbrados guardaespaldas, que por un momento pareció entre aturdido y asombrado, pero rápidamente cambió su mirada por una de prepotencia e insensibilidad.

-Vaya, vaya...miren que tenemos aquí, el Harryngumi **(Nota de Lourdes: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!)[3]**. Aunque claro, sin su estrella principal, parece todo si sentido..Parece que su reducido intelecto también llegó a esa conclusión, me sorprenden- comentó, al ver a "Alex"- se buscaron un sustituto del cabeza rajada- en ese momento, el Niño-que-vivió agradeció el haberse dejado crecer el cabello, de forma que a menos que le corrieran las mechas del flequillo, nadie vería su cicatriz.

Ron parecía listo para irse a las manos, pero tanto Hermione como Ginny lo sostuvieron. Ellos tres se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a Malfoy acercarse a Ishtar, el cual se había parado. Los escrutadores ojos grises del rubio invadieron los verdes del albino, y el primero susurró- quién eres?-una leve sonrisa sardónica se implantó en los labios del segundo.

-Alex Ishtar. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, de momento.

-No conozco ninguna familia de magos con ese apellido- le criticó, escrutadoramente.

-Mi familia va más allá de una simple casta mágica- le respondió, con una prepotencia sólo equiparable a la de Malfoy. Y en realidad, no mentía. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy se alejó unos centímetros, antes de tenderle una mano.

-Draco Malfoy.- sintió un azote en su corazón cuando el rubio miró su frente, y casi se quedó sin aire. Una sensación horrible le embargó, y al ver a los ojos del muchacho, lo comprendió: Voldemort lo estaba buscando. Pero no le daría el gusto, y con una nueva máscara de frialdad, le respondió.

-Mi nombre ya te lo dije, y me temo que no gasto saliva repitiendo las cosas. Además, no me lavo más de dos veces al día las manos hasta ahora, sólo en ocasiones especiales, y definitivamente ésta no es una.- los tres gryffindors festejaron la gracia, mientras Draco se daba vuelta hacia la puerta, y antes de irse, le largaba una mirada mordaz.

-No vayas a terminar como el anterior "Potter", Ishtar.

Miró con fascinación el manto estrellado por primera ves desde la barcaza de Hagrid. Como era la "primera ves" que iba al colegio, viajaba junto a los de primer año atravesando el lago. En su primer año no había podido, en parte porque estaba nervioso y en parte por la terrible tormenta.

Reconoció fácilmente gracias a las lecciones de astronomía la constelación del dragón, la del can, de tauro...algunas eran tan viejas que ya la astronomía moderna no las mencionaba, ya las había "destruido" para armar otras nuevas. Quizá conseguiría algunos buenos puntos en la materia si les tocaba hablar de las Constelaciones Perdidas.

Una oleada de jadeos lo volvió a la realidad, y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su primer vista del colegio. Seguía siendo tan imponente como siempre...

Escuchó el discurso de Mc' Gonagall, y agradeció que ese año Peeves no fuera a molestarlos. Simplemente, se recargó con toda la tranquila en contra de una pared, las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, y una pierna flexionada pisando la pared. Sentía las miradas curiosas en él, porque definitivamente no era tan bajito como para pertenecer a 1 Año. Cerró los ojos con una especie de deleite ante una oleada de calor viniendo de su corazón. Realmente, aunque Dreykho no estuviera ahí con él, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Aunque uno nunca podría saber con exactitud cómo piensan los dragones.

Prestó atención a través de la puerta que comunicaba al Gran Comedor como los novatos eran seleccionados. Al final, y cuando supuso que Ron ya estaría maldiciendo por la tardanza de la comida, Albus comenzó a hablar.

-Este es un año especial para todos..No andaré con rodeos, quiero que lo tenga bien claro: Voldemort ha vuelto- unos chillidos y exclamaciones se escucharon por el lugar- quizás sus familias no quisieron preocuparlos, quizá no crean en ello....El tema es que esa es la verdad, y en a ello hemos programado el año lectivo. En sus salas comunes encontrarán panfletos explicando detalladamente las cosas. Lo único que vale resaltar es que el bosque prohibido está prohibido, que las salidas a Hogsmeade, aunque más escasas seguirán estando, y que todo aquél que fue expulsado y/o sustituido por orden de la Ex-Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts son retiradas- ahí, al menos las primeras tres casas saltaron de alegría, incluyendo a Harry, pero la verdadera batahola fue cuando, sonriendo, agregó- al igual que todos sus decretos, preferencias y órdenes.

"Ahora, sé que están muy contentos y todo eso, pero no he terminado. Éste año tenemos el placer de contar con una conocida que amablemente aceptó impartir el curso de DCAO este año, y quizá el año que viene (con un guiño que dejaba a entender "si la convencemos"). Lamentablemente no llegará hasta un par de días después. Y para finalizar...tenemos un nuevo compañero- los murmullos se hicieron evidentes de vuelta- él se incorporará al curso lectivo por cuestiones de trabajo de su tutor, y tomará clases insertándose en 6 año. Le pido a su futura casa que sea buena con él- la puerta se abrió, y Harry salió afuera, siendo recibido por miradas curiosas (asombradas de su "look") y algunos suspiros y exclamaciones de las más lanzadas.

Lentamente, con algo de vergüenza, se acercó al sombrero seleccionador, siendo lo último en ver la mirada azul de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo (si supiera quién era).

_"Eh! Esto es blasfemia, ya te he seleccionado!!"_ Rezongó el sombrero, molesto _"Ya verás Potter, le diré a Albus y.."_ " Por favor sombrero, no le digas nada. Se lo contaré la semana que viene, pero no podía volver al colegio con mi verdadera identidad..." El sombrero permaneció en silencio, pero Harry sabía que estaba leyendo su mente. No se opuso a que lo hiciera _"Hay cosas que han cambiado en ti...sé que probablemente hubieras hecho un buen desempeño en Slytherin, pero has sabido desarrollarte de una manera excelente en Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, me temo que aún no alcanzas las restricciones de Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuf no va contigo, simplemente. Ahora, te hago la pregunta decisiva....Slytherin o Gryffindor?"_ Harry lo dudó unos momentos. Después de todo, había vivido 5 años en Gry. Sería distinto ir a otra casa? El Prof. Snape no le haría maña, eso era seguro. Al final, decidiendo no tentar a la suerte, dijo:...

**-GRYFFINDOR!**

Miró su nueva habitación con algo de interés. Como Dumblendore no sabía que era Harry, y aunque lo supiera tenía que guardar las apariencias, el espacio en la habitación para chicos de 6 Curso no tenía más cabida, por lo que le habían dado una habitación individual, al fondo de todo. No era mala; tenía un pequeño balconcito a la derecha y un diminuto baño por una puerta escondida a la izquierda. Nada muy ostentoso, y en el caso de quererse dar un lujo, siempre podía adivinar la contraseña de los baños..En el centro había una cama de doseles, más bien modesta pero antigua, y a sus pies el nuevo baúl. A los costados de la cama había dos mesitas pequeñas, y a la izquierda de la cama una estantería vacía. Al lado de la puerta del baño se encontraba un escritorio.

Decidió "adornar" su nuevo hogar. Fue sacando los libros, colocándolos uno a uno en la biblioteca. Al final, le quedó algo de espacio, y el libro de Merlín en sus temblorosas manos. Aún no lo había abierto. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en un lugar más privado, y lo guardó en uno de los cajones bajo contraseña. Luego guardó toda su ropa (muggle y mágica) en un pequeño guardarropa, dejando en su baúl las de entrenamiento, al igual que sus armas, todo bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad. Al final, sacó el estuche alargado de varita, y lo dejó guardado en el otro cajón. Con una sonrisa recordó el momento en que Dreykho le había dicho que ahora ése era su estuche, y si dejaba ahí a su varita, ésta se iría purificando paulatinamente, hasta poder practicar hechicería con ella. Porque hechicería y encantamientos no era lo mismo. Un hechicero no es lo mismo que un mago.

Se acostó en la cama, dejando que el sueño soporífero lo embargara. Morfeo era tan diabólico....cuando se despertara, sentiría que recién acababa de dormirse. Sin embargo, amaba esas horas de inconsciencia.

**To Be Continue...**

****

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Notas de las Autoras:

Hello! Seguramente habrán notado que nos hemos dividido las "letras". Ayhna ganó la cursiva --. Cuando escribamos así, en cursiva y negrita, es que somos las dos (que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para escribir el texto..). El hecho es que nos regocija el ver el éxito que está teniendo esta historia, aunque me da algo de cosa si llegada a esta parte nos trabamos.

Ahora...a quién le gustó el físico de Harry? En lo personal me encanta - Den sus opiniones, y quizá rifemos nuestra versión. En todo caso,

Agradézcanme a mí por el pelo xD.

Si, eso iba a decir.. a lo que iba. Hemos puesto algunas aclaraciones que contestaremos ahora, después vienen las contestaciones a los r/r

**[1] Pupilo:** es la forma en que los dragones llaman a sus iguales más pequeños. A veces la cría, el hermano o simplemente otro de "la manada" con menos experiencia =P. Como Harry tiene un corazón de dragón, lo trata como a un igual.

**[2]Protector**: se refiere a la persona a cuyo cuidado está asignado. También sería "guardián", y en algunos casos "maestro", cuando se trata de un aprendizaje ¡ Más que nada para los ermitaños, mercenarios y andariegos de la edad media.

**[3]Harryngumi:** ja...ja..jajajajajja!!! XD cómo me he reído... el Sinshengumi eran los samuráis del lado del shogún. Teóricamente, "gumi" significaría grupo. Por eso en algunos fics de "Rurouni Kenshin", se leerá por ahí "el Kenshingumi". Pues ahí lo tienen..lo emulé al nombre de Harry XDDD. Aunque dudo que Draco Malfoy sepa algo sobre eso, se escuchó bastante gracioso.

Ahora...Reviews!:

**Al**: si, hemos pensando en darle esa cualidad, pero espera un poco más en la historia (Cap.1)

**Amsp14**: Lourdes: en lo personal, espero que sí... ¬¬ pero ya veo que la mente masoquista de Ayhna no nos deja. Nahh ¡ lo más seguro es que sí. Me alegra de que te guste la historia!

**Javi-fernandez**: aquí tienes la continuación nos halagas.

**GaRrY**: aquí está la continuación, esperamos que te guste.

**Lucumbus**: jeje.. realmente me temo que nos pasamos esa parte que querías ver, pero no te preocupes: en los siguientes capítulos quizás hagamos algo así como flashback sobre lo que pasó en la isla No problem por el r/r, lo importante es que te sigue gustando la historia.

**Nelly Esp**: lo siento u.u, pero era algo difícil decidir qué hacer, y es como que el cap. pasado es más de transición ¡

**Al**: hola de vuelta ¡! Un alivio nn espero que este cap. también te guste =P

**Drania**: oh si.. ñaca ñaca, eso nos durará al menos dos capítulos. Gomen, pero tenemos un bosquejo de lo que pasará. Además, "la que montar" será un buen producto en el mercadeo del ? Nosotros nos demoramos en un temita un tiempo, tienen más caps., y cobramos más reviews XD pero no te preocupes, tampoco será toda una lata de 15 chaps., redundando en lo mismo, jeje

**Paula Moonlight**: Si la hay, pero es una forma de dar una introducción a la esperanza, que irá evolucionando para dar un resultado. Ni creas que una fan de Sirito como yo - (Lourdes) lo dejaría así...si me pareció un tierno detalle ver a sus padres, aunque claro, sólo los puede visitar, no pueden salir de la sala...quizá se nos ocurre un invento loco para sacarlos, pero es muy poco probable. En cuanto al Dreykho no, no se puede transformar en humano. Lo que pasa es que la fuente tiene una propiedad mágica desconocida (juajua..)que le dio esa forma temporal para entrenar a Harry. En efecto, no podrá vencer a Voldy con una espada simplemente, pero es su forma de decir "Acepto el entrenamiento". =P Espero que este cap. te haya gustado

**Kblack**: aquí está la continuación, y en efecto, no podíamos dejar a Sirius desamparado.

**Launigsiae**: ok, gracias

**Looony Moony:** aquí está la continuación Looony (me gusta ese nick xD, very pretty). Espero que te haya gustado, y que haya mejorado la fluidez..

**Darkwolfforever**: la continuación -. Espero que te guste.

_En fin, eso es todo...._

_Kisses!!_

(P/D: hemos visto que hablan en singular a la hora de mandar los r/r..está bien que en la mayoría de los casos Lourdes los contesta por las dos, pero a veces se confunde por si quisieron decirle algo a una en particular, y nosotras lo tomamos en plural.. eso era todo )


	5. De Cuernos y Hechiceros

Corazón de Dragón

Hello! Lamento las tardanzas!!! Mi disco duro murió hace unos meses y tuve un gran problema para "rehabilitar" la máquina. Luego a Lourdes le entró un virus en la suya y se le borró el ejemplar de este capítulo.. Bendito disquet y su manía de grabar las historias que nos salvó.

_No los entretengo más...XX 4 meses!!! Y no puedo decir que el cap. Sea muy bueno, pero esperamos actualizar más rápido de ahora en más, (ojo, no se promete nada: Lou tiene unos "problemillas" en el colegio). Hasta más abajo!!_

-º-

5. La Prof. Killigan

**L**a luz se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles, acompañando al viento en una charla con el bosque en idiomas olvidados. Había un nuevo visitante, no totalmente ajeno, pero extraño a ojos de muchos animales: se veía distinto. No hacía el acostumbrado ruido de los humanos, y su esencia armonizaba con el lugar. Una pequeña ardilla, imprudente se acercó a aquél joven que disfrutaba de los rayos matutinos en un claro. Se asustó al ver que una luz esmeralda la "miraba" fijamente, pero era tal la atracción que no salió corriendo, sino que se quedó estática. Él le tendió una mano, y la criaturita salió corriendo por el brazo hasta posarse en su cabeza albina. El chico rió, y muchas pájaros cantaron para acompañarlo.

Su mirada vagó por el bosque antes de llevar una mano a la cabeza del animal y acariciarlo.

-Oye amiguita, sabes si hay caballos en este bosque?- le preguntó, curioso. La ardilla asintió entusiasmado y saltó, corriendo hacia los árboles. Alex la siguió, divertido.

Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a tempranas horas de la mañana, y en Hogwarts no iba a ser la excepción. Ese era el segundo día de clase, y estaba particularmente aburrido. Ahí no había circuitos de trampas, y el calamar gigante impedía que pudiera nadar en el lago. Cómo se suponía que iba a entrenar con tanta seguridad? Era irónico pensar aquello.

Esa mañana había decidido comenzar a incursionar en el bosque. Había descubierto que los animales del bosque entendían a las personas, sólo que no se acercaban mucho a ellas. Su condición de "Mitad dragón" hacía que ellos no le tuvieran tanto miedo y se le acercaran. Se acostumbró rápidamente a la curiosidad de las ardillas, sus guías predilectas. Claro que trataba de estar todo lo lejos posible del territorio de las acromántulas.

En Ávalon no pudo practicar equitación, por lo cual tenía pensado empezar allí. Con algo de suerte, incluso y se convertiría en un buen jinete antes de terminar el año. Aparte tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconder a Dreykho. Suspiró, molesto. Qué demonios tendría que hacer un dragón en el mundo humano para no venir de inmediato? No lo entendía.

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando, atónito, vio una manada de unicornios frente a él, todos inmóviles. A su lado, la ardilla se erguía orgullosa.

El poco pigmento de su cara se fue poco a poco. Tenía ganas de estrangular a la criatura, ¡había dicho caballos, no unicornios! Los unicornios odiaban a los hombres... Se sorprendió al ver que un potrillo salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él, con claras intenciones de jugar.

Y ahora qué hacía? Si lo tocaba probablemente no madre lo mataría, y en el caso de dejarle el olor quizá ya no lo aceptaran...

Por suerte no tuvo que verse en ese dilema, ya que un gran semental negro le bloqueó el paso a la cría, que asustada volvió al lado de su madre. Atónito Alex vio a un 'unicornio' negro. Su cuero era relativamente más pequeño, de un gris oscuro, y sus ojos negros refulgían con no-amistad.

_"Estoy muerto"_ fue lo que pensó al darse cuenta que ese era el jefe. Ahora prefería a la madre del potrillo que al jefe. Lentamente fue retrocediendo, pero no pudo hacer mucho rato porque chocó contra algo. Al darse vuelta, vio a otro unicornio raro: era de color dorado, al igual que su cuerno, pero este sí lo miraba con amabilidad. A su lado había una réplica pequeña del jefe, nada más que su pelaje era azul oscuro y su cuerno gris claro. Entonces escuchó como el negro corría en su dirección, probablemente dispuesto a cornearlo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo, el impacto no llegó.

-_Baal, Detente!-_ gritó una voz femenina. Lentamente, el chico abrió sus asustado ojos verdes, para ver que todos los unicornios se habían alejado de el unicornio negro y de él, y que una hembra de reluciente pelaje blanco trotaba hacia ellos. Alex hubiera podido respirar tranquilo de ver un unicornio "normal", de no ser porque los ojos de ella eran de un azul profundo, y que su cuerno era de un dorado intenso.

-_Si madre-_ No podía creerlo. Los unicornios _hablaban_. Sintió que se iba a desmayar. Pero consideró más prudente seguir escuchando-_ Pero no entiendo. Porqué no debería atacar a un humano que ha profanado nuestro territorio?_

_-No lo hizo a propósito. Un habitante del bosque lo guió-_ ante esto, la pequeña ardillita se hizo un ovillo primero, antes de largarse corriendo. _"Traidora"_ pensó Harry.-_ además, le estaba esperando-_ esto sí sorprendió al chico, y al parecer también al resto de unicornios.

-A mí..?- preguntó con voz bajita. Se dio cuenta de que los animales comenzaron a inquietarse, y si bien al principio escuchaba coses y relinchos, comenzó a entender murmullos, excitados y de miedo. La madre de Baal miró a su hijo como si eso lo explicara todo, y se volvió a Alex.

_-Si pequeño dragón. Y si, sé de eso._- respondió a la pregunta que el chico iba a hacer, alarmado_- La Primera unida a la naturaleza llegó hace muchos años, y vaticinó que algún día llegaría aquél que nos daría un hogar donde vivir-_miró al muchacho unos minutos-_como comprenderás, no somos normales. Al menos no Baal, Kaya, el pequeño Kuroi y yo._

-Si..-susurró.

-En los últimos años la magia ha sufrido grandes trastornos; nuevas especies se están creando, variaciones de las viejas. O mejor dicho...están reencarnando.

-Eh?

_-Los unicornios eran antes tal y como nosotros- _interrumpió con brusquedad Baal-_ pero los humanos nos cazaron y nos dieron muerte, porque nuestros cuernos eran más poderosos. Al final fuimos perdiendo paulatinamente el color y nuestro poder, pero nos siguieron cazando. Por eso quedamos tan pocos y nos refugiamos en los bosques._

_-Pero hará ya más de un siglo que nací; mi madre tenía indicios de pigmentación, al igual que todos sus hermanos. Ellos fueron cazados también...-_ continuó su madre-_ entonces llegó un centauro maravilloso, nunca se vieron más grandes y más imponentes. Y él predijo que el mundo estaba por cambiar. Al principio fue lentamente, y recién hace 50 años todo se convirtió en cambios vertiginosos. A este paso, hasta los ignorantes lo notarán._

-Y en qué ayudo yo..?

-_La Primera dijo que nos resguardarías. Claro que no dijo que tardarías tanto. Ahora no sólo nosotros necesitamos ayuda; muchas más criaturas tienen que ser escondidas-_ Alex asintió-_ sólo podíamos pedírtelo a ti, hijo suyo, pues por tus venas corre magia, la misma que la de nosotros. La magia que en teoría ya no debería existir. Magia que muchos codician, otros envidian y muchos más temen._

Comprendió. Dreykho le había dicho que como los dragones mágicos se iban al otro mundo a proteger a los herederos de Meredith y jamás regresaban, no pudieron seguir naciendo más. Según él, el último protector, su padre, cuidó de su tatara abuela. Después de eso, la familia de su madre perdió la magia (una maldición), hasta el nacimiento de su madre. Le había preguntado, entonces, porque él no la había salvado, y él contestó que no podía por el hechizo que había lanzado: al brindar su "tiempo" por el de él, hizo algo parecido a lo que hacían los dragones. Y una ves que un dragón da una mitad de corazón, no puede dar ni recibir otro.

Entonces, en teoría tenía sangre de dragones "extintos" en sus venas, combinada con sangre humana. Magia 'animal' con magia 'humana'. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Los entiendo porque llevo sangre de dragón en mi?-Baal negó, y su madre le dijo:

_-En parte. No nos entiendes por llevar sangre de dragón. Nos entiendes desde el momento en que te convertiste en un igual. Desde el momento que la magia fluyó a través de ti, y empezaste a escucharla. Si un humano común, ya sea mago o ignorante comprende el idioma de la magia, podrá entendernos._

-Comprendo. Verán...- se sentó en el pasto- soy algo así como el descendiente directo de una princesa, La Primera- agregó al ver que no entendían- como ella jamás le contó a sus sucesores la historia no sabíamos lo que éramos hasta que la muerte nos visitaba. Si no era por una causa natural o justa, nuestro protector salía de la isla de Ávalon y nos salvaba compartiendosu corazón con el humano. Mi madre no tuvo uno...y hasta ahora los hombres de la familia no llevaban suficientes genes de Meredith. La Primera- volvió a explicar- Dreykho llegará la semana que viene, él podrá explicarles mejor todo. Lamentablemente no podré llevarlos a la isla hasta que se me presente una oportunidad. Ya saben..- se señaló, y con una sonrisa burlona dijo- sea o no el heredero de un castillo, tengo que estudiar igual.- entonces escuchó una vocecilla infantil detrás de él.

-_Entonces nos iremos del bosque? Qué bien!!!-_ lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía algo pesado sobre él, y que ese algo lo estaba lamiendo. Si no estuviera conmocionado se hubiera reído, pero el que un caballo chico se le tirara encima y empezara a lamerlo no ocurría siempre.

-_Kuroi!! Bájate del señor!!-_ la hembra de dorado se acercó al potrillo azulado y lo sacó con el hocico de arriba del cuerpo del chico. Kuroi se veía sumamente apenado.

-_Lo siento, señor.._

_-_No te preocupes- le respondió, contento, mientras se levantaba- y llámame Harry. Todos- repitió, volviéndose a los demás. Y los unicornios estallaron estallaron en risas y alabanzas para el joven que los sacaría de su encierro. A pesar de no estudiar historia, casi todas las bestias mágicas sabían la historia del Rey Arturo, las Hadas de la Luz y del Mago Merlín, y estaban muy entusiasmados con vivir en un lugar así. La madre de Baal se le acercó, y Harry juraría que estaba sonriendo. Sorpresivamente, le lamió la mejilla, y luego dijo:

-_Llámame Eroin._

-º-

-Alex!! Dónde has estado toda la mañana?- ese fue el primer saludo que recibió de una preocupada pelirroja, cuando el chico se sentó en la mesa del comedor, a almorzar. Él se sonrojó al recordar que los unicornios no habían querido dejarlo ir hasta que le contara toda su vida, e incluso hicieron una pequeña fiesta (que Kuroi dijo continuarían a la noche, y no se le ocurriera faltar), y no había podido irse hasta esa ahora. Aunque a decir verdad, no es como si hubiera tenido muchas ganas.

-Lo lamento Ginny, estuve un poco ocupado. Ayer había dejado unas cosas sin hacer- "mentira, mentira" titiló su lamparita mental. Pero qué podía decirle? Se rió de sólo imaginarlo.

-Nain?- preguntó ella, al verlo reírse de nada aparente. El sólo rió más fuerte, hasta que se llevó una salchicha a la boca y se calló, para no atragantarse. La chica lo dio por perdido y se fue con otras amigas.

Al irse la chica, Harry sacó de su mochila un gordo libro de tapas negras, y lo abrió en la mitad, donde tenía un grupito de papeles con anotaciones. Se armó un sándwich "a la" muggle y se puso a escribir al lado del libro, con cuidado de no mancharlo. Esas vacaciones se había convertido en una Hermione en femenino, y pasaba un montón de tiempo en la biblioteca de la Torre. Lo que sí, prefería los libros con historias y leyendas, recién el último mes, cuando comenzó a entrenarse, se puso a leer otros libros de materias. Como su madre le enseñó a armar un gira-tiempo, el chico en realidad pasó dos meses, uno practicando y otro estudiando. El que tenía ahora era uno que probablemente los demás no leerían en su vida. Los libros de la Sala de Merlín eran sumamente antiguos, a pesar de que se veían casi nuevos.

Mientras tomaba un baso de jugo, distraídamente pasó una mano por su dedo anular derecho, haciendo girar el anillo de oro. Recordaba cómo su madre le había explicado que eran mulatillas que se le hacían a las personas cuando se acostumbraban a usar algo. Incluso él, de ves en cuando se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz para subirse los lentes. Irónicamente, nunca pensó que se "acostumbraría" y disfrutaría de la presión del anillo en su dedo.

_"A este paso, pareceré la reina de Inglaterra con tanta joyería para finales de año"_ se burló de sí mismo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, y como Arturo era el verdadero rey...significaría que la auténtica reina de Britania sería la mujer con la que él se casara. Dios, odiaba pensar cómo le comerían el seso sus padres y Dreykho cuando saliera del colegio. Aunque no le desagradaba la idea de vivir en aquella isla paradisíaca. Claro que pocas personas podrían ir ahí, y él tendría un trabajo en la comunidad mágica. Auror, por supuesto.

-Tengo que dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos- se dijo, al darse cuenta de que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a otra clase del día.

Cuando llegó, casi no había más espacio. Algo desilusionado se dirigió al fondo del aula, pues él también tenía interés por saber qué tal sería la nueva Profesora de DCAO. Los rumores decían que había llegado en la noche por el lago, como el carruaje de Beauxbatons. Lo cierto es que esa era su primera clase, y los Gryffindors tenían una larga lista de pedidos sobre información de la mujer. A los Slytherins nadie le pedía nada, menos los de su misma casa.

Al menos la mujer aún no había llegado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para suspirar de alivio, ya que la puerta se abrió rápidamente, rebelando a una persona tapada por una capa oscura. Los murmullos no se habrían hecho de esperar, pero la mirada vacía a través de la capucha los hizo callar a todos. Curiosamente, y a pesar de que la mayoría ya comenzaba a agarrar miedo, Alex sintió un sentimiento conocido al ver al vacío. La persona asintió levemente y se dirigió a la silla. Allí se desabrochó la capa, y con un movimiento elegante demostró una figura femenina envuelta en una túnica vaporosa blanca. Su piel nívea parecía tener vida propia, y sus rizos dorados caían primorosamente hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Una mecha roja le caía en la mitad del flequillo.

Pero lo que llamó la mayor atención fueron sus ojos. Ojos!! Los tenía? Al ver al frente, eran sólo dos superficies blancas, sin iris y sin pupilas. Los gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar, y la mujer sonrió, apoyándose en la parte de enfrente de su escritorio. Sus "ojos" vagaron por toda el aula. Después, abriendo unos labios de cereza, dijo:

-Si, es un poco difícil verlos. Pero sé...- se acercó a un Slytherin de la primera fila, y sacó una revista "PlayBoy" de debajo del pupitre- exactamente todo lo que tienen en esta aula.

-Q..quién es usted..?- preguntó bajito Lavender. La mujer sonrió dulcemente.

-No me temas. Sé que quisiste decir "qué". No soy muy distinta a ustedes, pero por mis ojos habrán visto que no soy exactamente igual. Alguien sabe a qué se debe?- Alex, reacio levantó la mano. Ahora quizá no podría pasar desapercibido. Ella lo miró durante largos minutos, al igual que todo un asombrado curso. Al final, y con cierta ironía en su voz, le dijo- Si, señor...Ishtar?- el chico trató de mantener lejos el mal presentimiento que le dio ese tono de voz.

-Esos son ojos de hechicero. Hechiceros y magos no son lo mismo- especificó, al ver que Hermione iba a contradecirlo- son humanos, sí, pero más poderosos y antiguos que los magos y muggles. Ellos pasan muchos años estudiando a la magia en su forma más pura, y sus ojos son la forma de darse cuenta lo que son. Unos pocos magos en la historia, que se dedicaron toda su vida a obtener esos conocimientos sin malas intenciones fueron premiados con los ojos de Horus. Los ojos de la magia- ante eso, su mirada se dirigió a la mujer.- usted no ve más allá de siluetas, pero la magia le dice exactamente cómo somos. Es como un ojo mágico, pero más poderoso. Puede ver a través de todo y de todos. Incluso el alma de las personas.- ella asintió, con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien ha hecho su tarea. 20 puntos a Gryffindor por metiche y meter su nariz en textos que pocos llegarán a leer jamás- el rostro de Alex se sonrojó furiosamente, tratando de ocultarse debajo del banco, y pidiendo a gritos "trágame tierra!!!"- en este trimestre aprenderemos sobre los hechiceros. Muchas veces en el pasado los magos los han rechazado, pero ahora que se vienen tiempos oscuros, necesitaremos mucho apoyo y conocimientos. Como, en efecto, no hay muchos libros que hablen de ellos, yo les daré los apuntes. A menos que quieras pasarse los siguientes 20 años en 6º, buscando información por todo el mundo..- todos se miraron aterrorizados era una broma. Supongo que ya sabrán quien soy. Anice Killigan, su nueva profesora de DCAO.

-º-

-De dónde sacaste esa información?!- lo acorraló Hermione al final de la clase, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Harry estaba aterrado.

-M-mi abuelo tiene muchos libros interesantes...lo leí por casualidad el año pasado!- gimió, esperando un golpe. Sin embargo, una voz amiga lo sacó del problema.

-Vamos Herm, no lo mates- el pelirrojo se le acercó y la alejó un poco por los hombros. Luego se volvió al chico y le guiñó el ojo- te tiene celos, amigo.- ella bufó y se fue rápidamente- oye, dónde dormiste ayer?

-Oh, el Profesor Dumblendore dijo que no había más espacio en la habitación de 6º- vio un brillo de alegría en la cara de Ron.

-Entonces...él también cree que está vivo..-susurró.

-Quién está vivo?- preguntó Alex, para guardar las apariencias.

-Harry Potter- dijo, como si lo explicara todo.- él era nuestro mejor amigo, y desapareció a principios de año. Los del Ministerio ya lo dieron por muerto, pero un pequeño grupo guardamos las esperanzas. Y ese viejo loco ha dejado su cama sin dártela a ti, dejando en claro que cree que volverá.- sonrió- Es un hombre genial.

Alex asintió, estaba de acuerdo con su viejo amigo. Y con más razón, esperaba poder explicarle todo.

-Por cierto, el otro día no me presenté bien- se volvió al chico y le tendió la mano- Ronald Weasley, me dicen Ron.

-Alex Ishtar, el conocedor de hechiceros- se burló de su propio conocimiento y tomó la mano del chico. Quizás sí podría volver a tener a sus amigos. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-Si señor Ishtar, pero no vaya divulgando lo que sabe por ahí- sonrojado, se volvió a la profesora Killigan.- señor Weasley, présteme un rato a su amigo, le prometo devolvérselo en una pieza- el chico le hizo una señal de despedida, antes de irse corriendo. El chico siguió a la mujer hasta su despacho.

-Quería decirme algo, profesora?

-Espero que le diga al director su identidad, señor Potter- dijo ella, yendo al grano. _"Claro! Puede ver mi alma.."_ Él sabía que ella no podía leer los pensamientos, sino sondear las emociones. Asintió, francamente.

-Pienso hacerlo cuando mi protector venga a Hogwarts.

-Y..dónde aprendió tanto sobre los hechiceros?- inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

-En la biblioteca de mi abuelo hay muchos libros interesantes- dijo, dándole la misma excusa que a Hermione, y tratando de no mostrarse nervioso y dejar la mente en blanco. Gracias al entrenamiento de las vacaciones lo consiguió- lo encontré de casualidad, buscando un libro de Transformaciones para repasar antes de venir a este colegio.- la Prof. Killigan lo miró unos minutos, antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Curioso..ojalá hubiera podido conocer a su abuelo, señor Potter- de nuevo dijo con ironía, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Enrojeció fuertemente. No podía haber sido más tonto!!! Hermione creía que él era Alex Ishtar, pero prácticamente todo el mundo sabía que Harry Potter no tenía a sus abuelos vivos, y que tampoco tenía una biblioteca en su casa. (N/A: Ja! Eso te pasa Lourdes por ser despistada ¬u¬)

-º-

Se acercaban al viernes. Alex había 'congeniado' rápidamente con Ron y Hermione, aunque al principio la primera le tenía roña por haberle ganado en conocimientos. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente con quien mejor se llevaba era con Ginny.

Sus otros viejos amigos tenían deberes, y en secreto hacían investigaciones sobre el paradero de Harry sobre el cual no contaban a Alex, ya que supuestamente el chico "no sabía nada" fuera de lo público del muchacho. En cambio, la hermana de Ron había encontrado en el albino a un chico parecidísimo a Potter, quizá el como hubiera sido de ser un adolescente normal y sin tantas preocupaciones. Eso la hizo reflexionar más que nunca en cuanto había sufrido su amigo, y cómo le gustaría que él dejara que los demás lo reconfortaran. No era lástima, pero si no los dejaba, como iban ellos a ayudarlos?

-Hoola...-casi saltó al escuchar esa voz suave susurrar en su oído.

-Alex! No me asustes así- le criticó, entrecerrando los ojos. El chico sólo rió, sentándose a su lado debajo del roble en una de las orillas del árbol.

-Llevo horas intentando que me escuches- ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso- en qué pensabas?

-...En un amigo- respondió suspirando, al final- de seguro ya sabes que Harry Potter desapareció en las vacaciones, no?- el chico asintió-...él es muy importante para muchas personas, y a todos nos preocupa lo que le haya pasado. Y si está bien, porqué no nos avisa- Alex desvió su mirada al lago.

-Quizá no quiera ponerlos en peligro..es decir- comenzó a balbucear, al ver la mirada aguda de Ginny- en "El Quisquilloso" salió una pequeña historieta.."Harry Potter, el repelente Anti-magos humano". Era muy exagerado, pero quizás algo de razón tenga.

-Si esa es la razón, el tonto debería saber que todos estaríamos encantados de ayudarlo en todo lo posible. Se hace daño a sí mismo y a nosotros. Él ha sufrido demasiado para que se le dé de mártir y nos aleje.- Alex arrugó el ceño.

-No sabes por todo lo que pasó, o eso presumo. No deberías enojarte con él.

-Y él no nos debería dejar afuera!! No lo dice, pero estoy segura de que cree que nadie lo entiende-

-Que le tienen lástima- cortó él. Ginny lo miró unos minutos, y suspiró, haciendo que un rulo rebotara en su frente.

-Ese es el problema. Al menos yo no le tengo lástima...quiero que confíe en mí y me deje tratar de ayudarlo. Me importa, es mi amigo..pero cómo hacerlo si nos aleja y se cierra en sí mismo? Terminará consumiéndose..- se extrañó al ver que Alex la miraba fijamente unos minutos. Al final, él sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

-No te preocupes Gin, estoy seguro que cuando esté listo volverá- y sin saber bien lo que hacía, le besó la mejilla para luego irse a clases. Ella se quedó estática ahí, sentada. Luego se pasó distraídamente la mano por el lugar besado, y sintió como su corazón latía con una mirada de decisión el Gran Mago Blanco, el Paría hijo de un Hada y un Demonio agarró con fuerza la espada sagrada y se dirigió al Lago Cristalino, hogar de aquella que vigilara la espada, aquella que decidiera colocarla en la roca del pueblo, y a la cual debía ser devuelta. Merlín asió el mango con fuerza y lo tiró al centro de la superficie azulada, de donde emergió un brazo hermoso, decorado con alhajas y se vislumbraba la manga de un vestido de exquisita seda. La Dama del Lago salió de su reino místico para recibir a la ganadora de mil batallas, la forjadora de destinos, la Espada de su hijo..."

La brisa nocturna movió suavemente las cortinas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa en la sala. Una sonrisa pacífica afloró en sus labios. Con cuidado dejó su libro de la historia de Arturo, casi terminado a un lado, y se dirigió al balcón. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente parte del lago y el bosque prohibido. Sin embargo estaba en posición contraria a la de la Torre de Gryffindor, ya que no podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se sentó en el barandal, aflojando una pierna para afuera. Se imaginó la cara que pondría Hermione de verlo y pensar que era Harry. Sí, lo había pensado y le pareció muy tentador en un tiempo, pero ahora no le veía el propósito a quitarse la vida. Después de todo, eso no arreglaría nada. Simplemente quería disfrutar del contacto con la naturaleza.

La semana siguiente llegaría Dreykho e irían a ver al profesor Dumblendore. Quizá pudiera ver si el equipo de Quidditch le daba el puesto de buscador, porque le daría ganas de matarse si no se lo daban esperando a que volviera "Harry". Se pasó distraídamente la mano por la frente, y después de tocar la cicatriz, notó como una fría línea comenzaba a emergió de su frente. Sonrió al notar la "cuerda" de oro de su frente, que ahora era plateado-dorada para confundirse en su cabello. Recordaba el encantamiento desilusionador que le enseñó su padre para "fundir" la corona en su cabeza. Como no se la podía sacar...era una verdadera molestia.

Suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor sería volver a la cama. Al apagar la luz, deseó dormir todo lo posible. Seguramente cuando Dreykho llegara tendría que entrenar el doble.

Gimió de sólo pensarlo.

**To Be Continue...**

ºº

**_Hola!! Les gustó el capítulo??_**

****

Ayhna se largó...xD en fin,, como verán prácticamente fue de "relleno", sin nada demasiado importante y no una compensación por **4 meses** sin actualizar. Espero que les agrade la idea de que el próximo capítulo lo tenemos ideado, sólo falta escribirlo, y una idea general de lo que le seguirá.

Les gustó el tema de los unicornios? No, no fue mi idea.. aunque sí lo de ponerle la "magia fuera de control". Lamento si las explicaciones no fueron muy claras, pero cuando Ayhna se pone filosófica no hay palabras para escribir sus ideas..

La que sí es mía es la de los hechiceros. Me encanntaaann - Y un tip: al igual que algunas criaturas mágicas desarrolladas pueden tener instrucción mágica como magos, también como hechiceros.

Tendrán un papel ligeramente importante en la historia.

Ahora.. el "desliz" del abuelo es mío, lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando (en realidad, en los capítulos anteriores pasa constantemente), y Ayhna decidió dejarlo para burlarse de mí un rato.

Definitivamente, Harry pasó TODO Agosto en Ávalon practicando. Teniendo en cuenta que la carta del colegio llega para su cumpleaños, y si se retrasó unos días, llegaría el 3 de Agosto. Con el giratiempo él paso un mes practicando magia y otras artes con Dreykho, y el otro mes del giratiempo en la biblioteca estudiando. Y tampoco sé porqué "corregimos" el nombre del espejo cuando AMBAS veces era "Karmei" ºº Creo que ese día me faltaba coca y a mi socia cafeína..xD Somos adictas..

En fin, ahora la parte que a mí me gusta: **REVIEWS!!!** Goddess, no puedo creer cuantos tenemos....(15)

**GaRrY:** gracias Lamentamos la tardanza!! No, no se ha muerto nadie xD

**Al**: espero que sigas pensando lo mismo, porque tardamossss....mucho. Y que te guste el cap. nn

**Javi-fernandez:** pues no fue pronto, pero que llega, llega. **No dejaremos de actualizar** a menos que lo declaremos en Hiatus, y lo sabrán, así que con paciencia y cariño lo vamos escribiendo, a pasito de tortuga pero seguro, jeje.

creo que lo de la habitación quedó explicado en el fic nn' Gracias, espero que no te hayas aburrido y sigas leyendo, jeje

**darkwolfforever: **gracias, espero que te guste esta también

**lord of the dark: **au... un H/G suavecito? XD Lo siento, pero verás...si bien a mí me gusta la pareja, no se eligió porque sí...sorry ¡¡¡

**Launigsiae: **hola!!!! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, o al menos esperes la continuación y no nos largues al demonio. Creo que Ayhna te explicó mejor la situación..jeje

**Sara Fénix Black: **hola Sara!!! Viva el **RSB**! Jeje..me encanta tu apoyo, espero que este cap. no haya defraudado. Y si no, espera a los siguientes, cuando la historia ya se establecerá un poco más nn. See ya!

**Paula Moonlight: **me too not...jeje, lo que pasa es que es como Voldemort hizo con Harry y porqué Dumbly le evitaba los ojos. Es como que la conexión de los mortifagos (e hijos) con él hace que si ven a alguien sospechoso o parecido a Harry se active un "sexto sentido". Y él tendrá que poner mucha fuerza para que Voldemort no lo note y lo rastree por la cicatriz.

**Slayer Sephirot:** cof cof..Lourdes sonrojada cof cof... en realidad, de "ahí" se me ocurrió...jejeje

**MerlinJJ: **maravillosas ideas Algunas ya las habíamos pensado, y ten seguridad que utilizaremos el resto xD. Lamento la tardanza!!

**Nelly Esp: **en efecto. Lo que dices comenzará a demostrarse a partir del siguiente cap. nn Espero que este peazo' te haya gustado!

**Amsp14: **yep.. me vengaré de Draco, wuajajaja.... (_Nota: trauma antiguo..lo comentaré algún día xD—Ayhna)_ cof cof...si, eso pasará. Pero pienso torturar a la pelirroja un ratitín.. ya sabes "no puede agradarme...yo estoy (en-loved) de...!" -

**Looony Moony: **alguien que , lee !!! Me alegro mucho Looony nn Espero que te haya gustado el cap, como siempre, no me termina de convencer..jajaja xD

**Cristal Darlian: **hum... se fija en un libreto crees que Bahamut pueda hacer un agujero en su agenda? Vendría bien en..ejm.. se me fue la lengua. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Aunque no sé si leíste el cuarto cap. o no,...en fin, see ya!

Kisses 

****

**_Lourdes Ariki & Ayhna_**


End file.
